


Dream? No, this is reality, kid.

by GlitterLizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Car Accidents, Depression, Family, Feel free to tell me tags to add, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Oc's are from an AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, season 4 onward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLizard/pseuds/GlitterLizard
Summary: When Skylar lost her sister, she lost hope... but when she gets transported to a different universe, where 'Supernatural' isn't just a TV show anymore, she gains a little bit of that hope back. It wasn't perfect there, but it was something at least.





	1. It's just a dream. It has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fiction includes depression, self-harming and suicidal thoughts so if you are triggered by them or are sensitive about these topics, DO NOT read this fiction. It isn't detailed about how the mc self-harms but it still is there, along with the reasoning's why and the emotions behind it, so please DO NOT read this if you don't want to read anything to do with any of these topics. Also, I just want to say that if you, yourself, self-harm, have depression or have suicidal thoughts, but still want to read this fiction anyway or are just reading this note, I know this might not mean much, or anything at all, coming from someone you don't know, but please, just know that you ARE worth it. You deserve to live and see ALL of what life has to offer. I, myself, have been through dark times, so trust me when I say it does get better. I know you have probably heard that a million times, I have as well, and even though you probably think it's complete bullshit, it's not. Life has its ups and downs, and a lot of people have more downs than they do ups, but the ups ARE worth it. You CAN do this. You CAN get through whatever it is you are dealing with. No matter how small you may think it is, it's big enough to make you feel the way you feel. So with that said, please, be safe, and when you're ready to talk to someone about whatever it is that makes you feel the way you do. If that's family, or friends, or your significant other, or your teacher, or your boss, or whoever you are close to, you can talk to them about what you're going through. If you don't feel ready to talk to the people you are close to, that's perfectly okay, just know there are people out there willing to listen. Doctor's, therapists, organisations like Crisis text line. You can even talk to me if you ever need to. I know I'm a stranger but I also know that sometimes, some people, need an outsiders view on things. Especially if they've been through similar situations. So I'm here if need be, and so is everyone else. You may think that they won't care or that they wouldn't understand, but if they care about you, they will at least try to understand, to the best of their ability. It's not like a switch that you can just flick and everything will be okay. It will take time. You WILL get through it though. It'll be tough, but you'll get through it and be able to live your life the way you want to live it and not the way that shadow in the back of your head wants you to live. You. Are. Incredible. An incredible human being with thoughts and feelings that deserve to be known. You've got this, and everyone is here for you, I promise. I hope you have a good rest of your day/night and if you don't, then when you're ready, get your favourite book/video game/movie/TV show/music at the ready, get a nice blanket, your favourite comfort food, and just lose yourself in that moment. You deserve it, trust me. You deserve to have your 'me time' and to just relax for a few hours, or the whole entire day, or a week or two, it doesn't matter how long for. If you need a break, take it. And if no one has told you this today, I will... You are a beautiful person, with a beautiful soul, and I love you. As the amazing Jared Padalecki says, always keep fighting. <3

**Sometime in late July 2014**

_Sunlight from the oncoming sunset peeked through the windows of an apartment shared by the Raineri sisters. Their shouts could be heard from the cafe below and the owners, who were in the kitchen at the time, shook their heads with fond smiles on their faces._

_The younger sister, by two years, held a Nerf gun in her hands as she exclaimed in their living room, 'You'll never take me alive!' The grin that adorned her face widened and her eyes held a sense of challenge in the direction of her sibling._

_The older sister smirked at her and replied by aiming her own toy at her. 'Oh, yeah? We'll see about that.'_

_She fired, but the shot missed. She pouted as the younger brunette ducked behind the couch. 'Aha! I'm too quick for you, Miss Sky!' She yelled in an amusing voice, which made her sister roll her eyes with a small smile._

_She then jumped up from her hiding spot and immediately fired._

_This one hit its mark._

_The other, slightly taller, brunette gasped in mock shock before she fell to her knees. 'Oh… Fuck, you've hit me! Shit… oh! Crap… Bleh…' She collapsed to the ground, and her tongue rolled out of her mouth to the side as she did so._

_The 14-year-old sighed solemnly. 'She died doing what she loved, swearing profusely,' Sasha said in a sarcastic tone, while she also tried to hide a smirk._

_The 16-year-old on the floor peeked an eye open to see her sister near her, with her head down and her eyes closed. 'I'm back, bitches!' Skylar shouted, with a wide grin on her face as she sat up, before she playfully tackled her kid sister down to the ground._

_'Oh, shit!' The two sisters laughed in unison and gave each other grins that matched, before they exploded into hysterics again._

* * *

 

 **Monday, September 18th, 2017.** Skylar glanced at the calendar that hung on the wall of her kitchen, in her too big of an apartment. It seemed to be a too big of an apartment, anyway.

Two years, one month, six days. The more she counted how many months, and how many days, her sister was taken from her… the more it would hurt… but she couldn't stop it. She could only count how long Sasha had been gone.

After getting herself ready and presentable for work, she went downstairs to open up the Sugar & Spice Cafe just as Hazel and Leah, the cafe's and her apartment's owners, walked up the sidewalk to the front door. She let them in with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, just like every other day, and they got to work.

The owners, and happily married couple, knew her since she was thirteen. They, pretty much, adopted the two sisters. They knew what happened to Sasha and other unfortunate events that had happened in the short span of her lifetime, but they didn't know just how badly those things, and other smaller details of her life, affected her. They helped her out by letting her live in the apartment and giving her sick days when she needed a break from everything, but they couldn't do much about her inner, metaphorical, demons.

Especially today… Today was the last straw for her.

It was something stupid a customer had said, but for some reason, it just really got to her. Got to her so bad that she couldn't take it anymore. It had been creeping up on her the entire day and now, it finally got too much for her to handle and it had sent her over the edge.

She had politely excused herself, quickly told Hazel she was going to be just ten minutes, flung her apron on the side, and made a break for it upstairs. When she reached the bathroom she shut and locked the door behind her, then leaned against it, breathing heavily as she did, and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few moments before she slowly opened them again, and took a few shaky steps in front of her.

Skylar looked at herself in the mirror and icy blue eyes stared back at her with distaste. Her face scrunched up in anger as she let out all of her frustration with herself by curling up her fist, and punching the mirror harshly. It only managed to get rid of a small portion of it though. She didn't break the glass, but she definitely put a crack in it. Her hand hurt and was bleeding slightly, but she didn't care.

She shakily ran her other hand through her short, teal dyed, hair as a gasp left her lips, and a few silent tears slipped down her face. _It was one bad comment. It wasn't even aimed at me. It was one bad day. Just one bad day. Everybody has them. I can get through the rest of today. I can._ Those minute thoughts, that came from the back of her brain, were unfortunately drowned out by all the, not at all positive, thoughts at the front of her mind.

At first, those thoughts began as whispers. Then those whispers became louder and grew in number until it was a deafening noise of suggestions, and thoughts that nobody should _ever_ think of themselves. She couldn't help it. Everything that had happened over the years. Every terrible comment that was thrown her way. Even the little things that would fly over other people's heads. It all got too much, and she finally cracked.

She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink in front of her, to try and steady her hands, and closed her eyes tightly. She was falling apart at the seams, and nobody could help her. Nobody could see the pain she was going through. "God…" She exhaled, with gritted teeth, and wiped her tears away before she placed her hands back on the sink. "I can't... I can't do this anymore… I just _can't_ ," She let out in a few quick breaths, while she opened her eyes and looked down at her, still, shaking hands. She inhaled a deep breath, and gently let it out as she finally convinced herself. "One last time," She whispered to no one but herself, as she hesitantly picked up the razor blade that laid between the faucets. One. Last. Time. Just a few long, vertical, deep cuts… and it would all be over. No more pain. No more hurting. No more…

She began to gingerly lift up the left sleeve of her blue and black flannel shirt, but she didn't even get it past her wrist, as she… suddenly felt even more exhausted than she had been this past week or so.

Her eyes glazed over as the razor blade slipped through her fingers into the sink, and she collapsed on the bathroom floor.

* * *

 

She could tell that she was laying on her back, facing the ceiling… well, the sky, but she didn't know that as she had yet to open her eyes, other than that though… she didn't know much else. All Skylar knew was her whole body felt heavy, and her head hurt. Everything hurt… until it didn't. The excruciating pain went away in a flash, and she gradually regained consciousness. Her head still felt heavy, but she slowly blinked open her eyes to see the barrel of a shotgun. _Oh… Uh… What?_ She wasn't thinking straight. What happened? Where was she? Why was there a gun cocked and ready to shoot at her? Those would be things she would've thought if her head wasn't spinning.

She closed her eyes tightly, then blinked a few more times, while she swallowed the lump in her throat. She reopened them as her head started to clear slightly, and followed the gun up to look at the persons face. _Oh, it's Jim Beaver… That's cool…_ She closed her eyes again and let her head fall to the ground for a moment, before she shot up into an upright position, with her eyes wide. She abruptly curled in on herself though, as her head did not appreciate that movement.

"I wouldn't try anything. I don't know what you are, but you should know that I definitely don't take kindly to things that fall out of the sky, and into my backyard," A gruff voice stated. _'Fall out of the sky,' What?_

She took a glance up at the man with confusion in her eyes before she noticed another guy standing next to him, who was also holding a shotgun. _Jensen Ackles? What the hell is happening?_ "Uh… what?" She said slowly. She gripped her head in pain, and the two men shared a quick glance at each other, before focusing their eyesight on the young woman in front of them once again. "I, uh…" She cleared her throat as quietly as she could before her eyes widened in realisation.

She was in her bathroom… She fainted… and now that she thought about it, she didn't think she even hit the floor. Though, technically, she could've passed out before then. She definitely fell either way. _Am I dead? I mean, maybe, or maybe this is just some sort of weird dream… I could've hit my head on the sink, and fallen into a coma or something… maybe?_

"Hey!" A deep voice made her come out of her stupor, and she looked up at the guy it came from. "Mind giving us some intel into how you just fell out of the sky, and are still alive?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and observed them for a moment. _Yeah… they are younger and are in outfits that their characters would wear, holding shotguns… definitely a dream._ "I, uh, I don't know… I fell out of the sky?" She asked incredulously, as she took a peek upwards, but she didn't see anything other than blueness and white, fluffy, clouds. "That's impossible," She mumbled under her breath. _Then again, it's a dream. Impossible things happen in dreams._

'Jensen' narrowed his eyes at her, in confusion and caution, as 'Jim' did the same. "You mind telling us what you are? Or are we gonna have to figure that out for ourselves?"

She whirled her head back at them, as she began to feel nervous all of a sudden. "I… I'm human… Jeez, this is a weird dream." For the past two years, she had nightmares about what happened to Sasha, and other terrible things that her brain managed to come up with. Never ones like this. The last time she had a dream about anything to do with 'Supernatural', was when Sasha was alive, and they binge-watched the show together, multiple times.

She never watched the seasons after she died, it didn't feel right to. It was their favourite show that they watched together. When they found out about it in 2013, they watched every season. Beginning of season one, to the end of season 10. Sasha always said that she saw similarities between themselves, and Sam and Dean as characters. Skylar was the overprotective, a lot of the time serious, but also always joking, older sibling. Sasha was the bookworm, yet not always serious, younger sibling. Sky dealt with the hand that fate gave them, while Sasha always sought a life that they couldn't have. Most importantly, they both protected each other, no matter what. They had to, it was just them. Apart from Hazel and Leah helping them out, of course.

"Dream?" The younger guy let out a quiet laugh, glancing at the other guy with a raised brow briefly, as Skylar rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "No, this is reality, kid… Pretty sure."

She let out a laugh of her own at that, though it sounded forced and almost bitter. "Yeah, and you're really, Dean Winchester, and, Bobby Singer," She said with sarcasm dripping off her words, but when she looked at them though, their faces had hardened.

"How the hell do you know our names?" The older guy in the trucker hat questioned, with suspicious eyes.

"Uh…" She paused and furrowed her brow as she looked at them, really looked at them. She could see tiny details about them, and you couldn't do that in a dream. She saw Deans faint freckles that were dusted along his cheeks and bridge of his nose. If she wanted to, she could probably count how many hairs Bobby had in his beard. They looked younger… She pinched herself harshly and sucked a breath in through her teeth at the pain. _Okay… What the fuck?_ She swallowed, looked at the two men again, and saw that they were looking pretty impatient. "I… Uh… You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I'm... and I'm pretty sure I don't even believe what's going on right now either…"

"Well, we've heard a lot of weird," Dean said almost cheerfully, with a fake smile, before turning it into a slightly harsher tone, with a frown. "Tell us."

She swallowed again and nervously glanced at the guns that were still pointed at her, from where she sat on the ground in Bobby Singer's scrap yard, and then back up to their faces. "This has got to be a dream, right? I mean, come on." She chuckled nervously, but when she saw they didn't find it funny she continued, after she cleared her throat, "Okay… TV… There's a TV show, where you guys are characters in it." _Best to keep it short and simple, I guess. 'Lies are words, words, and words,' after all._

"Uh, huh," Dean hummed, definitely not convinced, as he stared at her with an incredulous look.

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me…" She said, letting out another, quieter, nervous chuckle. "Um, I know that this is probably, _most definitely_ , a stupid thing to say, but do you mind putting the guns down?" She asked, glancing at them. Real guns had always put her on edge.

"Yeah. We do actu-" Dean started, as Bobby put his gun down by his side. "Wha… Bobby?!" He exclaimed. "What if she has something to do with…" He trailed off as he glanced at the teen on the ground, with cautious eyes, before looking back up at his father figure. "You know…"

"Dean, she's harmless. Trust me, I can tell." Dean rolled his eyes, as Bobby faced the young woman, and asked with a pointed look, "Anyway, you wouldn't do anything stupid that could get you killed, right?" She quickly shook her head, nervous and confused as all hell. Even though she didn't care if she _did_ die, considering she was going to do it herself anyway, she thought it would be the smart thing to do. This was much better than her usual dreams, anyway, and she kinda didn't want it to end yet. "We're still gonna test her though, obviously. Come on, get up."

"Uh, okay…" She did as he said, wobbling slightly as she did, while Dean stared at her with distrust. She gave him a small, nervous smile as she stood up straight before she looked away and followed Bobby.

She glanced at all the damaged cars around her and smiled faintly before she furrowed her eyebrows. Everything seemed so real. _Too_ real. _Way_ too real for a dream. She could even feel the faint breeze in the air as it hit her cheeks.

When they entered the house, she hesitantly glanced around the place as she stepped into the small hallway. The stairs were to her left, and the kitchen was in front of her. She followed the older hunter _into_ the kitchen, where he stopped, put his gun on the table, and turned to face her. Dean stood in the doorway, gun still in his hands, on guard. "Lift your sleeve," Bobby ordered as he got a couple things ready. She stilled for a second, something she hoped neither of them noticed, before she lifted her right-hand sleeve, revealing her tanned skin which _didn't_ have any cuts or scars on. _Even in my dreams, I don't want anyone to see them… though they probably wouldn't care, considering they're just figments of my imagination…_

"Huh, nice tattoo," Dean muttered under his breath absentmindedly, before he frowned at himself for basically complementing the… whatever she was in front of him, even if she didn't hear him. Said tattoo was a heart with wings, no colour, just black ink. It was quite small, and about an inch away from her wrist.

She put her arm out to Bobby and didn't even flinch as he cut a small line at the top of her forearm, with a silver knife. When nothing happened, he continued, "Okay. Drink this." He poured some water into a shot glass, passed it to her, and she quickly swallowed it. Once again, nothing happened.

"Holy water and silver knife, right?" She smiled minutely at him, before he nodded slightly with caution still laced in his eyes, as she passed the glass to him and pulled her sleeve back down.

He observed her for a moment, noticing how she held herself in an almost defensive and cautious manner, before he asked, "So… what's your name?"

"Skylar…" She paused and rose an eyebrow at herself. "Huh, kinda ironic, I… I guess."

He let out a soft snort before he continued to question her, "Skylar… How the hell did you manage falling out of the sky, and surviving?"

"I have no idea," She said plainly. She heard Dean huff and mumble something under his breath, before she continued, "I really don't. I... I was in my apartment… next thing I know, I faint out of nowhere and I'm in your scrap yard." She looked Bobby in the eyes, hoping he saw the truth in them.

He studied her face for a moment, seeing the truth in her eyes, but also noticing something else that he couldn't quite place. "Hmm. Okay," He said contently, as he leaned himself against the kitchen table and crossed his legs, with most of the caution from his own eyes gone.

Dean stared at him with an incredulous look. "You can't seriously believe that, Bobby."

"Well, she's human, we know that for a fact. And it ain't like she's tried to kill us so far," He stated, with a slight 'Know-it-all' vibe to him.

He just stared at him for a moment more before he glanced at the teen, who was now looking down at the floor, wondering how this dream could be so vivid.

She even felt pain and could feel the water slide down her throat. She had never had a dream this vivid… not ones like this anyway, but even then… she never felt the pain like she had done moments ago… It was different.

He looked back at Bobby and said, "Okay, what about us then, huh? A TV show, really? I know I've been gone for four months-" She lifted her head at that. _Four months? Wait, so, this is when he just came back from Hell…?_ She felt her stomach turn, as she thought about it. What he went through down there… Even though it was a show, and he was just a character, it still felt… well, terrifying. This felt real, and if it was, and what he went through down there was real… She didn't even know what to think. "-but I'm pretty sure there's not a TV show about us," He finished, and after a second or two, Bobby faced her.

"Well?"

She looked up at him, and cleared her throat after wavering on the word she was trying to say, "W-what?"

"Prove it," He stated. She glanced at Dean, who was practically glaring at her, before she looked back down at the floor.

"Uh, okay…" _This is so weird._ She looked up again and continued, "Uh, Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester." She glanced at each of them and then focused on Dean. He was the least trusting of her at that moment. "You've got a brother called Sam. Your parent's names are Mary Campbell and John Winchester." He rose a brow, but his calm facade stayed intact. "You said you've been gone for four months so… that means you've just come back from Hell, right?" His eye twitched, and his jaw tightened slightly, so she heavily backtracked, with an apologetic expression. "Sorry… uh, 'cause Sam isn't here, I guess you guys haven't gone to him yet, so you just got here, maybe… Um…" She paused, and looked off to the side, trying to think of what to say. Even if this was a dream, she didn't want to remind him of all the crap he had thrown at him in the past. She bit her lip in thought, as she tried to think back to this 'episode'. It had been a couple years since she saw the show, after all. "When you got out, there was a, uh, gas station, and the radio turned on, and the windows kind of…" She cringed slightly. "exploded… by themselves…" _Which was Cas saying, 'hi.'_

He looked at her with wide eyes, before he hastily cleared his throat and slowly moved to put his gun on the table. When he turned back to face her, he pointed a finger at her. "Okay… say, I believe you, _which_ I don't…" There was a pause before he continued, as he put his hand down, and rested against the table like Bobby, but with his arms crossed, "You could just be a psychic or something."

"What number am I thinking of?" The older hunter suddenly said, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Come on, Bobby," Dean huffed.

"What? You suggested it," He said, raising an eyebrow at him, with a small smirk. "Come on, what number?" He asked as he turned to look back at Skylar.

She let out a breath, and stated calmly, "I'm not a psychic. Trust me, if I was…" She trailed off, starting to think about her sister. She stopped herself, shook her head and coughed to the side a little, raising a hand to her mouth as she did, not noticing the two share a look. "Whatever, uh, I don't know… Three?" She guessed, not really trying, and smiling awkwardly.

"Nope. Seventy-nine." _Nailed it…_ She thought sarcastically before she dropped her gaze.

"See, not psychic… I just-" She stopped as soon as she started, and just tried to think of what to say. "Apparently, if this isn't some crazy-ass dream, which I am _kinda_ doubting a little, considering I definitely felt that knife…" She trailed off, then started again, "Uh, I'm… I dunno, from a different universe or some shit?" That even sounded crazy to her own ears. _Things like that don't just happen. It only happens in books or movies… in any fiction based thing, and it if it were to happen, it certainly wouldn't happen to me._ She shook her head, still not looking at them but down at the floor in front of her, just trying to work it out for herself. "All I know is the show is focused on your lives, and a lot of... a lot of crazy stuff happens, including the whole… monster deal," She muttered, but still loud enough for them to hear. _If this is real, and there are real monsters out there… Jeez…_

"Okay, quiz time then." She furrowed her brows at Bobby as she glanced at him. He simply rose one and said, "You said 'focused on our lives,' that would mean you know a little something about hunting, yeah?" She slowly nodded. _I guess._ "How do you kill a vampire?"

"Beheading it," She stated without even realising, before she continued, "and you can... you can poison them with dead man's blood, though that wouldn't kill them." She fidgeted a little under their gazes, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, as she stood by the cabinets.

"Shapeshifter?" He quickly fired at her.

"Silver bullet to the heart." She glanced at Dean, remembering the episode 'Skin' from season 1, where Sam had said the exact same words in the same way. He rose an eyebrow, and she swore she saw his top lip quirk up for a second.

"Ghost?" Bobby continued.

"Burn their remains, or if they were cremated, burn the object their spirit is connected to." She stated.

"How about a demon?" Dean suddenly questioned, with an edge to his voice.

She stared at him for a moment, not sure what he was thinking of, before she explained, "Uh, you can either exorcise it back to Hell… or you could stab it with Ruby's knife, or shoot it with the Colt." Her lips twitched upwards when he looked slightly stunned. _One point to me, Winchester._ "Or-" She started to speak but a sudden rush of pain had her grab her head tightly in agony with one hand, while she moved the other to grab onto the counter behind her.

A voice ran through her head, it was a familiar voice, but it was kind of echoed and had a sort of… powerful energy to it. _"Skylar. I'm sorry in advance for the pain, but I have to tell you this. You can't tell them anything involving their future. Angels included, and yeah… This is real. Different universe. Different time. You're here for a reason, Sky."_ The voice stopped, but there was still a bit of pain.

 _That was Rob Benedict's voice… What? I guess… I guess it would technically be Chuck's voice, but still… What? How… how was that Chuck? I know he's a prophet, but he can't do that…_ The pain slowly faded away, but a small bit was still there, as she blinked her eyes open to see Bobby standing in front of her.

"You alright?" He asked, with concern etched in his features.

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Wha…? Uh, yeah, yeah, just… peachy…" She said dismissively, while her eyebrows furrowed and she wondered what had just happened, and how.

"What was that?" Dean asked, also, ever so slightly, concerned.

She blinked a couple times, and cleared her throat again, before she said, "Uh… headache… bad, _bad_ headache…" _And the voice of one Chuck Shurley, but I'm just gonna leave that out in case he does that again… somehow._ Her head began to clear, and the pain was no more, which is when his words sunk in, and she knew for sure that this _was real_. "Oh, God, this is real, isn't it? I feel like my brain just did a full 360 on itself…" She let go of the counter but kept her hand on her head for a moment.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Never heard of a headache like that before…" He said cautiously, glancing at Bobby, who shrugged.

"Never thought I'd be in a different universe, but here I am," She said, almost comically, and gave him a small smile, before she winced as a short blast of mild pain made its way through her brain. "Ow." When it finally faded, she let her hand fall back down to her side.

He looked her up and down, still cautious about her and the situation at hand, before he spoke, "Yeah… Well, I gotta go see my brother. Bobby-"

"What? You think I'm gonna stay here and babysit?" He interrupted. She pouted, _I'm not a baby_ , but quickly shifted her face into a neutral expression. "I still need to kick his ass for leaving." He crossed his arms defiantly, and Dean sighed, frustrated.

"I, uh-" Sky began to say, but she was cut off by Dean.

"Well then, looks like you're coming with us, kid. We are _not_ leaving you on your own. Even if I'm still not buying the whole…" He waved a hand about, thinking of how to put this current situation. "-alternate universe thing, there's still something going on here." She did fall on the same day he got out, after all. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Sure, I... I guess…" It's not like she had any other option. Being in a different universe kinda meant that she didn't have anywhere to go anyway. "And, dude… I'm nineteen," She said, thinking about how she used to call Sasha 'kid' a lot of the time.

He rose an eyebrow at her, before scoffing lightly. "Yeah, like I said. Kid."

"Sure…" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Old man," She retorted, cringing slightly. _Not the greatest of comebacks._ Her eyes held amusement, though.

"I'm twenty-nine, okay?" He said, a hint of amusement in his own.

She gave him a sly smirk. "Yeah, like I said. Old." He opened his mouth in offence, and she poked her tongue out at him playfully.

She had missed bantering.

Bobby chuckled, then said, "Alright, we can continue this on the road. I'm gonna go get the car ready. I'm sure you two can play nicely 'till I get back?"

Dean rolled his eyes, and Skylar smiled at him. A genuine smile. It failed slightly, as she realised, so she focused her sight back on the floor again. She hadn't smiled in over two years, not proper ones that she, fully, meant anyway. There were a couple exceptions due to a certain person, but after _he_ left she never smiled genuinely again, up until now that is.

Bobby walked out which left the two older siblings, of their each respected families, by themselves. They stood there not talking for five or so minutes, just thinking to themselves and processing the situation, until Dean was the first to break the awkward silence in the air. "So, Skylar…" She glanced up at him when he didn't continue, but looked back down when he did. "How… how much do you know?" She looked back up at him and she knew his expression well, from the show and from herself. It was the expression of someone trying to hide that they were scared. _He could be thinking about Hell, but I'm not gonna touch that subject unless he talks about it. Which I heavily doubt that he would._

"Probably enough that you're not comfortable with…" She cringed again. _Having someone know almost everything that happens in their personal life must be super weird and creepy._ "Sorry about that… To be fair though… I mean-" She stopped herself, trying to think of the easiest way to say what she wanted to say, but coming up nought. _Shit… This is real, and if the show is correct about everything that's happened in their lives… Jesus, how the hell do they cope?_ "It _is_ just a TV show where I'm from, and I know that doesn't make it better, but… I don't know, man. I know a lot about you guys and-" She paused, and cringed even more. "And that sounded, even more, creepier than I thought it would…" Her voice raised to a higher octave in slight embarrassment, and he rose a brow at her in a 'you think?' kind of way, before she stated, "but that doesn't make me an enemy or anything, okay? I don't know why I'm here. I seriously don't. But… hopefully, there is a way back to… 'my home universe'…" _Not really sure what to call it._ "-and I'll be out of your guys' hair in no time." She smiled at him, but as is started to crack, she looked away. _They got back to their universe when Balthazar made them go to another one… maybe it's similar to that?_

"Okay… but, uh, earlier on…" He started to look a little nervous but definitely tried to hide it from her. She pretended not to notice, as she had acted fine around her sister a lot. She never wanted her to worry, but his reasoning was obviously a completely different one. "You said that I've just come back from down under…" He gave her a look as if to say, 'Do you know or not, 'cause I'm not saying it out loud.'

She nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah… I know." He cleared his throat and glanced to the side, pursing his lips for a second, before she continued, "Dean… I know that this is probably not gonna mean much, coming from a total stranger… but it wasn't your fault." He gave her a disbelieving look, but it didn't faze her. "I know that you don't want to talk about it, and I'm not asking you to… but you've just got to know that it _wasn't_ your fault. Not _one_ bit of it." They continued to stare each other down, just waiting for the other to break.

He definitely saw the truth in her eyes, though he couldn't understand why she thought it wasn't his fault. He did what he did, after all, he broke. He couldn't take it anymore, and he broke… Started putting people on that table instead of dealing with the torturous things that they did to him. But that was Dean, he always blamed himself, just like Skylar did to herself.

He looked like he was finally going to reply when Bobby came through the door. "Right, we all set?" Dean quickly looked away from her as he came through, before he moved away from the table, and headed outside.

"Yeah. Let's go," He said just as quickly. Bobby rose a brow at him then glanced at Sky, who gave him a cautious smile with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay then. Come on, Skylar." He motioned her to follow him, and she did. When they got into the car, and Bobby started her up, Skylar started to glance around the car nervously as she sat in the backseat, which they both noticed. "Everything okay?"

She stopped looking around and glanced at them briefly. "Yeah... Yeah. It's just... It's just been a couple years since I've ridden in a car, that's all." She gave them a small smile, before she stared out the window, hoping to get the attention off of herself. He mumbled out an 'okay,' then started to drive. _It's okay. It's just a car. It's not gonna happen again. You've worked on cars after what happened, sitting in one when it's moving is fine._ She was basically the mechanic for the people who lived near the cafe, back home. She loved cars, but her true love was her motorbike. She was fine when she rode it, but cars… they were a different story.

She wondered why her thoughts were so positive about it, with how negative she had been lately. It definitely confused her. She hadn't even felt the need to cut yet. She hadn't felt like that in a long while. It was always in the back of her mind, just waiting for the right moment. It was her escape. It helped her… at least she thought it did. It made her head clear of all of her thoughts. It made her feel numb, instead of the hurt she constantly felt. She hurt herself to get rid of that pain in her heart… only if just for the moment. It wasn't just that though. She blamed herself for Sasha's death, and cutting seemed to be her punishment.

Just as they exited Bobby's scrap yard, she thought about what Chuck had said to her, _'Different universe. Different time. You're here for a reason, Sky.'_ She scoffed internally. _What reason could there possibly be for dragging my sorry ass here? And… different time… Right, Dean's just come back from Hell, so it's… the same date possibly, September eighteenth, but it's just… 2008 instead… Well then…_

She spoke her thoughts aloud, just double checking, "Hey, it's September eighteenth, right?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered, silently wondering why she was asking.

"2008?" She asked more cautiously.

"Yeah," Dean answered this time, saying it as if the year was an obvious thing she should know, even though he wasn't sure when he popped out of his casket, but that was different.

"Wow, that's weird…" She let out in a breath. They both rose an eyebrow at her, as Dean turned to face her from where he sat in the passenger seat, and Bobby glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Not only am I in a different universe… I'm nine years in the past…" She said, so quietly that they almost didn't hear her.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, incredulously.

She took a glance at him and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm from 2017, dude." She paused, then said what they were all thinking, as Dean just stared at her and Bobby focused on the road, "This is so weird…"

Bobby chuckled, before saying, "Yeah, well, welcome to our lives… Hmm. Quite literally, I guess." She snorted, before she slapped a hand over her mouth and nose, and quickly stared out the window, trying to hide her embarrassment… but failing miserably.

She hated when she snorted, but Sasha would always try to get her to. She knew that if she ever got her to snort, whatever she had said or done was hilarious to her, and she would have the biggest grin on her face when she accomplished that feat.

Dean rose a brow, with a small smirk, before he turned back to the front again, as Bobby just chuckled quietly to himself.

After a little over five minutes of silence, apart from the quiet tunes coming from the radio, Bobby spoke up again, "So, tell us about yourself."

"Huh?" She looked away from the window and gave him a questioning glance that he didn't see.

"We've got a good nine-hour drive on our hands. I'd rather not spend it all in complete silence. Anyway, we gotta know what the future's like, right?" He said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea… for multiple reasons…" She muttered. _One, I don't want another headache. Two, 2017 is a mess. Three, it could cause a paradox or some other sci-fi shit. I've seen Doctor Who, I know what's up. Four, I don't want another headache. Five, what the hecky heck would I say? Six, it's the future in a different universe, things are more than likely different. Seven, did I mention not wanting another headache!_ "And anyway, there's not exactly that much to talk about, you know?" She continued, trying to get them off that subject.

Dean glanced back at her and rose a brow. "Really? Nine years, and you can't think of a single thing?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, our universes are different from each other anyway, and... and I don't just mean the whole TV show thing. We don't even have monsters or demons there… No one's exactly proved that there's a Heaven, or Hell, or Purgatory, or any other sort of afterlife situation, so… yeah… I don't know…" She finished, almost dismissively.

"Okay then, what about you?" Bobby asked.

She was quiet for a moment, before she spoke, "I... I dunno. Not much to say about me." She stared out the window again, silently hoping that he would just drop it. She hated talking about herself.

"What's your full name?" He asked, trying to get her engaged in a conversation.

She let out a small laugh. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

He glanced back at her, in the rearview mirror, and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

She paused again before she shook her head in amusement. "Okay then… Skylar Romana Raineri."

"Thought I could hear a bit of Italian in that accent of yours," He said, slightly proud of himself that he thought right, while Dean just sat there staring out the front window, half-listening to their conversation, but also thinking about other things that were on his mind.

She chuckled slightly, her nose wrinkling up as she did, before she replied, "Yeah, got it from my mom." Which she got from _her_ mom, which _she_ got from her _dad_ , who originally came over to America from Italy.

Skylar got her natural dark hair from her mom, but she got her bright icy blue orbs from her dad. Her genetics were equally split between them, but Sasha looked more like their mom. She still had dark hair, but unlike Sky, her hair was curly and long and her eyes were a deep brown, almost golden when the sunlight hit them in a particular way.

"Any siblings?" Bobby asked the one question she really didn't want him to ask. She hadn't talked about Sasha to anyone in two years, even to Hazel and Leah.

She cleared her throat quietly as she looked out the window again, and willed herself to stay grounded. "Uh, yeah, I've got a kid sister."

Dean perked up then, glanced at her over his shoulder, and asked, "How old's she?"

"17," She stated after a moment. _She would've been anyway…_

She didn't know if Bobby could tell she didn't want to talk about her or not, but either way, he asked something else before Dean could say anything more, "What state you come from?"

"Ohio. Lived in Cincinnati my whole life," She answered, with a small, thankful, smile on her face.

"You got a job?"

She nodded, before she said, "Yep, work in a cafe that's below our- my apartment." She quickly finished after slipping up. _Don't notice the slip-up. Don't notice the slip-up._

"Our?" Dean questioned, raising a curious brow at her.

 _Dammit._ "Uh, yeah." She nodded slowly, before fixing her gaze out the window and on the sites outside. "My sister... My sister used to live with me for a little while, but she moved back out recently. Still getting used to it," She lied easily, not looking at either of them. _They don't need to know about her or me. They'll probably get me back home, or drop me off somewhere asap. No need to get to know each other… Even though technically I already know them kinda, but still, they don't need to know me._

"Mhmm," Dean hummed. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but she didn't think about it for too long, as she could feel her eyelids start to slowly droop.

She was tired. Not just because she had hardly got any sleep the night before, but she was just plain exhausted mentally. She always kept herself on guard around other people, but that was gradually slipping away from her. For some reason, she felt safe. She hardly ever felt safe. She just wanted to sleep. She _needed_ to sleep. She hadn't gotten a full nights rest in a long time. On the other hand, though, she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want them to deal with her post nightmare state. They didn't even know her, that would just be awkward.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work. "What time was it for you, before you… got zapped here, anyway?" Bobby asked, obviously noticing she was tired.

She thought for a moment. "Uh, I dunno. About… five-ish? It was almost closing time… I think."

"About a couple hours earlier than here then," Dean said under his breath, still wondering how she got here, and why. It was around about six thirty in the evening when she fell from the sky. Now it was a couple minutes past seven.

"Well, you look like you could use a nap anyway. Get some rest, Skylar. If you're not up before we get there, we'll wake you," Bobby said, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror, with a small smile.

She hesitated, before she replied, "Uh, okay, sure." She rested herself against the door and closed her eyes. She tried to stay awake for as long as she could, willing herself to stay awake and just rest her eyes, begging her mind to keep the nightmares away, but she slowly drifted off into a slumber.

Unfortunately, her mind was not so kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would love to know what you think of this. Any and all advice is appreciated, about my writing or the fic in general. I'm kinda new to this site and writing in general so I'm sorry if this sounds weird or something? I have no idea, I'm kinda tired as I'm writing this so... yeah. :p 
> 
> I hope you have an incredible day, you stunning person you! :D


	2. Nightmares, a cheeseburger and an angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, a cheeseburger and an angel... That's pretty much it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Thursday, September 18th, 2008. 6:27 PM. Bobby Singer's salvage yard. Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**  Bobby and Dean had just reunited and found that Sam was currently in Pontiac, Illinois, which also happened to be where Dean popped up. They were just exiting the house, ready to go catch up with him, when a bright flash of swirling white light appeared in the sky. They stared at it in bewilderment as a limp body fell from the light, and dropped to the ground.

The light faded as they stood in shock on the porch, just staring at what appeared to be a young woman lying in front of one of the many rusted, beaten up cars in the yard.

Bobby mumbled about getting their shotguns and quickly headed back inside to retrieve them as Dean continued to stare at the woman, who was a good ten to fifteen feet in front of him.

He could see blood pooling around her head, but when he blinked it disappeared. He furrowed his brows but before he could even begin to think about the situation, Bobby came back out of his home and handed him a shotgun. The two hunters carefully made their way over to the unconscious woman, who was slowly beginning to wake up. Both were cautious and confused as hell. After all, it's not every day a woman just up and falls out of the sky.

* * *

 **10:34 PM. On a highway, someplace between South Dakota and Illinois.**  The sun had set a long while ago. The only things that lit the way were street lamps that littered the sides of the road, other vehicles' headlights that belonged to people coming home from work, and the moonlight that beamed in the sky. It was clear from clouds and the stars shone brightly, as they always do.

"So, what do you make of her?" Dean asked Bobby, as music from the radio played faintly in the background.

He gently sighed through his nose as he contemplated for a moment. "I think she's scared and there are a few things she ain't telling us, but... I got no clue... I think she's telling the truth though, 'bout the whole 'different universe' thing. Well, that or she at least believes she's telling the truth and somehow knows about us," He stated, still confused as to why and how she fell out of the sky in the first place, and whatever that light was. In all of his years of hunting, he had never seen something like that before.

Dean nodded and there was a moments pause before he spoke up again, "What do we do? I mean, we can't exactly let her... tag along."

The older hunter sighed once more and looked like he was at a loss. "We'll find out something. Get her back to her universe, or wherever," He said positively. "When we pick up Sam and figure out what happened with you, I'm gonna try and find someone or a book that has some info about it. See if anything like this has happened before." He glanced over at Dean as he nodded again, before he said, "Right now we should just keep an eye on her and see if we can get any more information."

Dean was just about to ask something else when he heard a small noise from the back seat. "Sasha..." He looked back at Skylar to see her face scrunched up in anguish as her body started to curl up on itself. "No... Sasha... stop..."

He rose a brow, then looked back at Bobby. "Sasha? Who do you think Sasha is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," He stated as he shrugged, both hands still firmly on the wheel.

Dean glanced back at Skylar, and saw the distress written across her face, as he said, "Well, whoever she is... it doesn't exactly seem like she's dreaming happy thoughts about her."

Bobby hummed in agreement when he looked at her through the rearview mirror, as she called out that name once again, "Sasha..."

* * *

**_Wednesday, August 12th, 2015. 6:34 PM. Cincinnati, Ohio._ **

_The two sisters stood next to each other in their local library. One of them leaned against the side of a bookcase with her arms crossed, glancing around the place in boredom, as she waited for the other to choose a book. 'Sasha, hurry up. I wanna get back home asap,' Skylar whispered as Sasha continued to look at the books with a thoughtful look on her face._

_Sasha loved books. Loved the worlds and characters that people created. It let her escape to another place for a little while. No matter what genre it was. Fantasy. Sci-fi. Horror. Crime. She loved it all. She even imagined herself as a character sometimes. Off on adventures in a strange new world. It helped her escape from the crushing reality that she was cursed to live with._

_'Yeah, yeah,' She whispered back. She eventually chose one and gave her older sister a cheeky grin as they headed to the librarian, so he could process it and they could leave. 'Hey, do you mind if we walk home?' Sasha asked as they left the building and sat on a bench that was nearby. She placed the book in her bright white and teal coloured backpack she was wearing, as she patiently waited for an answer._

_Skylar sighed dejectedly before replying, 'I would, kid, but my legs are killing me.' She gave her sister a sorrowful look, but Sasha just shook her head as she put her backpack back on her shoulders._

_'It's fine, Sky. I know the feeling.' She gave Skylar another grin and nudged her side playfully._

_They had been run off their feet at the cafe lately, as the only other two employees, Liam and Alex, had phoned in sick back to back. That meant they had to work overtime and it was taking a toll on the two. Skylar was taking and handing out orders with Leah, while Sasha helped Hazel out in the kitchen. It had gotten busier as of late, which was unusual but not unwelcome... to Hazel and Leah anyway._

_Skylar let out a groan and said, 'I swear if I see one more frickin' fudge sundae...' She gestured her hands as if she was throttling somebody with a, what she thought was, threatening look which made Sasha chuckle._

_'You're gonna strangle the sundae?' She asked with a humorous tone, which made her sister gave her a bitch face as she let her hands fall into her lap. 'Or do you mean the customer? Or Hazel? Or Leah? Because, number one: You can't strangle a sundae, I've tried,' Sasha said pointedly, with a hint of disappointment in her voice as she raised an eyebrow, which made Skylar snicker and shake her head fondly, before she continued, 'Number two: I'm pretty sure the cops would be after you if you strangled any one of those people.' She smirked, as Skylar just rolled her eyes._

_'Yeah, yeah, smart-ass. Keep talking.' She smirked back at her, but it faded slightly as she turned her head. She felt as if someone was watching them, but she couldn't see anyone in the vicinity looking at them, so she shrugged the feeling off. She just put it down to herself being paranoid._

_Sasha just snickered. 'Okay, well, do you mind if we start Supernatural over again when we get back?' She asked innocently, as her sister looked back over at her. 'You know, being the tenth season finished a few months ago, and-' She got cut off by Skylar, who had a smirk on her face._

_'Sash, you never have to try and persuade me to watch it. Ev-er.' She smiled, as she reached into her front jean pocket to retrieve her phone._

_Sasha just smiled back, and said, 'I know, I know. You love it just as much as I do.'_

_Skylar chuckled lightly as she said, 'You got that right. Let me just call a cab, okay?' She began to look for the number in her call log, and as she did a shiver travelled down her spine. She paused her search for a moment before shrugging it off. There was a faint chill wind in the air, it was most likely down to that._

_'Yeah, okay.' Sasha looked off to the side for a moment, before her face suddenly lit up when she thought of something. 'Ooh! Can we get takeout tonight?' She stared at her sister, with her puppy dog eyes in full gear, but Skylar resisted them._

_'Sasha-' She started to say, knowing that they had had takeout for the past couple days as it was._

_'Please, Sky. I have a_ serious  _need for a chow mien right now.' Sasha continued her puppy dog eyes, and this time Skylar couldn't help but give in._

_She sighed in sarcastic defeat and rolled her eyes. 'Okay.'_

_'Yes!' Sasha punched her fist in the air, with a triumphant look on her face, before Skylar quickly interrupted her victory._

_'But... for the rest of the week it's home cooked, healthy-ish, meals, alright?' She tilted her head at her, almost baiting her to pout and say something._

_Sasha just grinned though. 'Yeah, I promise.' Skylar smiled and ruffled her hair, before she continued, 'Hey, I'll even help you out, sis.'_

_'Thanks, sis.' Skylar poked her tongue out at her playfully, which Sasha returned, before she called for a cab._

_After a ten minute wait, they hopped into the back seats of the cab, Sasha on the driver's side, and Skylar on the passenger's side._

_Just before they were about to cross an intersection, Sasha spoke up. 'Oh, I can't wait for that chow mien, Sky. It's gonna taste so good,' She said excitedly, with her usual grin plastered on her face._

_Skylar glanced at her before she continued to stare out the car window with a small smile of her own. 'Afterwards, we can get some cherry pie if y-' A sudden jolt had her cut off her sentence, as her body slammed against the car door, and she blacked out._

_The driver, that rammed into them at high speeds, was high and had no idea what he was doing at the time. It happened so fast. None of them even saw the car appear on their left side._

_The taxi driver was now laying on the steering wheel, with blood dripping from his mouth, dead._

_The horn was constantly blaring._

_Sasha was leaned against Skylar, and Skylar was leaned against the door. Both of them were covered in blood and glass._

_Skylar slowly woke up to hear people screaming, shouting, and the faint sound of sirens in the distance, though it was like she was hearing everything as if she were underwater. She felt a heavy pressure on her left arm and managed to open her eyes, as she absentmindedly whispered her sister's name, 'Sasha...' Her head was fuzzy, and her eyesight was hazy, but when she saw her sister lying there it all cleared up fast for that moment. 'Sasha. Sasha! No... no. No, no, no, no, no.' She ignored all of the injuries that she had herself and, with gritted teeth, moved a hand to her sister's head to cup her left cheek. She noticed blood coming from that side of her head, as it ran down her temple, and quickly tried to check for a pulse on her neck._

_She felt like she could feel something, but in reality, she couldn't. It was just false hope._

_Tears poured out of her eyes before she could even register what was happening, or what_ had _happened, and she_ _let out a gut-wrenching_ _scream, 'No!' She began begging to anything and everything in existence that her sister would be okay. For the first time in her life, she even prayed. Her voice cracked and wavered as she tried to speak through her tears, 'Sasha! Wake up, Sasha... God, please, if you're out there and if ... and if you're real... please, just... just let her be okay... please... I... I can't... She... She can't... Sasha? Sasha, don't do this to me. You can't... You can't do this to me! Hang on, okay? Just hang... hang on, kid. God, please... Sasha?! Sasha!'_

* * *

"Skylar!" Dean's raised voice made her come out of her nightmare of a memory and she abruptly sat up while backing herself up against the seat. Her eyes were filled with fear as a part of her was still in the dream. "Hey, easy, kid," He said softly, and she blinked a few times, still staring at him as she tried to ground herself. Her heart was thudding against her ribcage and her breathing was definitely not at an even level. If it continued then she would probably have a panic attack.

 _Focus. Just focus on him. That was in the past, this is now. This is now._   _Just calm down._  Her eyes flicked across his face, just looking for small details. It's what helped when she had just woken up from a nightmare like that. Just to focus on small details of the closest things that were nearby. This time it just happened to be Dean. A lot of the time though she couldn't do that and it ended up being panic attacks, with her locking herself in her bathroom for a long while. She had almost ended it all a few times during those stints.

"Sorry," The faintest of apologies left her lips, and he furrowed his brows at her in confusion as she ripped her gaze off of him to stare out the window, still trying to calm herself. Skylar closed her eyes, but hastily opened them again when the image of Sasha, bloody and bruised, appeared. She took a deep breath in and focused on the outside, not noticing the two in front share a concerned glance.  _At least it's definitely clear that this is real now, huh?_ She thought grimly and bitterly.  _Dammit... Sasha..._

Dean cleared his throat quietly, before he said, "We're ten minutes away. Thought you could use that time to wake up properly." He knew what it was like to have nightmares. Nightmares came with the job, but her? She was nineteen years old, from a universe that didn't even have monsters, and having nightmares that looked like what a hunter would have. The way her face scrunched up while she was still asleep, and the look in her eyes when he woke her up from it... He'd seen it before with Sam. Back when he had nightmares about Jess. She had a haunted look in her eyes. What the hell had she gone through to get that kind of nightmare? That was just one of the other million questions he had about this girl.

She glanced in his direction, and gave him a small nod, before she tried to make herself more comfortable as she stared out the window again.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked her, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah... Just a... Just a nightmare. Nothing... nothing special," She sputtered out, keeping her vision on the city outside. She cursed herself for stuttering but she couldn't help it.

She stayed perfectly still apart from the occasional tapping of her foot. When she noticed that she was doing it though, she stopped, only to start again seconds later. Her hand also began to faintly scratch her left arm, through the fabric of her shirt, unconsciously.

The quiet rock music coming from the radio helped her focus and she eventually calmed down after a few minutes. Her breathing and heartbeat had evened out, just as her hand stopped scratching. When she knew that her voice wasn't going to waver, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Couple minutes past four," Bobby answered, and she nodded, not knowing if he saw or not.

She was used to waking up like that, but it still hurt the same. Her face showed just how terrible she felt, but when she noticed her reflection in the window she hid her expression with a blank look, just as they pulled into a parking lot to a motel.

As the two hunters looked like they were going to exit the car, Skylar spoke up again, "I'll stay here." That caused the two of them to stop and look back at her cautiously. She glanced at the both of them and noticed how uneasy they looked, before she spoke, "I'm not gonna go anywhere or do anything. I don't even know my way around... here... wherever we are." She tried her best to think of where the episode took place, as she glanced out the windows to the dark outside, but she couldn't remember.

Bobby stared at her for a moment, seeing that she looked frustrated at not being able to remember, so he said where they were for her, "Pontiac, Illinois."

"Okay, thank you, Bobby." She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"No problem, Skylar." He gave her a small joking smirk as Dean gave Skylar a harsh glare.

"We're not letting you stay here on your own." He wanted to keep a close eye on her for multiple reasons, but there was also the fact that something could've seen her fall and had followed them there. It was unlikely, considering they hadn't seen anything suspicious on the nine-hour drive it took them to get there, but still. If a demon had seen her, she'd be dead meat. That or she'd be their new torture toy. He internally winced at the thought. He didn't know her, didn't trust her, but he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her on his watch. Especially when they didn't even know why or how the hell she got there in the first place. That would just drive him nuts, not ever knowing. Until they knew for sure the how, why and the who or what, he'd be keeping a close eye on her. After they found out the answers to those questions, depending on the situation, he wouldn't care less what she did.

She sighed gently before she spoke, "I get that you guys don't trust me, and that's completely fine. If I was in your guy's shoes I probably wouldn't either... but I'm not gonna do anything. In fact, I intend on staying right here, in this exact spot, and not move." If she was being honest with herself she would rather be safe with them, or inside a building, than out there with monsters roaming around the place, but a car was good too. They both still looked uneasy so she continued, "I wouldn't even know where to go if I wanted to. I just thought I'd give you guys some space. Family time and all that." Bobby's face softened slightly as she said that, but Dean still didn't look like he was okay with the idea. "You can even handcuff me to the door if it makes you feel better, okay?" She said that to Dean specifically, with a deadpan expression, and he seemed to like that idea but-

"We're not gonna handcuff you," Bobby said as he sent a stern glance Dean's way, to which he just rolled his eyes. "But I am gonna give you something. It's not much but..." He leaned over to open the glovebox in front of Dean and searched around as he mumbled, "Still got one in here, I think." He grabbed something out of the mess inside and turned to Skylar with it in his hands, as Dean shut the compartment. "Here, it's a-"

Skylar cut him off as he passed the object to her. "Anti-possession charm amulet... thing." She observed the necklace with a keen eye as a small smile made its way across her face. "Works like your's and Sam's tattoos," She said as she tore her eyes away from it to look at Dean.

"Creepy," He stated.

"Yeah, sorry." She gave him a shy smile.

Bobby shook his head slightly before he told her, "If anything happens, just shout okay? We'll be down in a flash."

"Got it," She replied and gave him a small smile, as she placed the necklace around her neck and let it fall against her chest.

He gave her a smile back as he remembered something and picked up a paper bag that sat next to him. "Oh, and here, got you a little something to eat on the way over here. Don't want you starving on us."

She took the bag from him when he passed it to her, with a look of slight surprise on her face. "Oh, uh, thanks." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled quietly to remind her that she was, in fact, pretty hungry and that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day. She peeked inside the bag and couldn't help but smirk.  _It's a cheeseburger... of course it's a cheeseburger._

She raised her head to look at them just as they opened their doors. "See you soon, kid," Dean stated, as they both exited the car, and slammed the doors shut before she could say anything more.

"Yeah, see you," She whispered to herself before she sighed and looked down at the necklace that laid on her chest. She glanced to the left of her, as she nervously bit her lip, to see Bobby and Dean walking up the steps up to the motel.

When they were out of sight, she moved her shirt collar to the side and brought out another necklace that was underneath the material. A silver feather necklace.  _Sasha's_  silver feather necklace. She sighed to herself with a frown as she held it in the palm of her hand. Their mom had the necklace specially made before she died. Skylar used to have one too, same as Sasha's, but she lost it a few years previous. Their mom also had one herself, which looked almost identical to theirs. She gave the feather shape a once over, her lips twitching up as she did, before she let it fall against her chest next to the amulet.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed something and she raised her hand slightly to examine it. The same hand that she punched the mirror with. It was fine. There was no damage or blood at all. As she studied her hand, she realised that who or  _what_ ever brought her here had healed her. _Chuck? No. No, it can't be Chuck, he's a prophet. That wouldn't make sense._ Thinking about Chuck; she wondered back to why he said that there was a reason to why she was there.

To her, none of it made any sense. Why her? How did she even get there in the first place? What was the supposed reason? What was she supposed to do? He said that she wasn't allowed to tell them about future stuff, so she couldn't warn them about anything... Now that she thought about it... Chuck didn't know that the boys existed yet... He was just writing there lives not realising that he was a prophet in the first place.  _What the hell? Then why...? What?_

Her eyebrows stayed furrowed, and she sighed through her nose as her head felt like it was spinning. There was so much to think about, and it was going around her mind all at once. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She was just getting more confused by the minute.

She rubbed her face as she tried to stop thinking about everything, though that was a difficult task. _I'll figure out soon enough why I'm here... I've got to, right?_ She contemplated for a moment more, before she dropped her hands in her lap.

Her stomach grumbled again which made her stop thinking about why, how and what, and started thinking about food.  _You're right, stomach. That stuff can wait._ She opened up the bag and quickly picked up the delicious looking cheeseburger with her name on it, as she grinned.  _Hello, cheeseburger. Meet, stomach._

* * *

**Motel room 207.**

"By the way, we have a guest," Dean stated as he came out of the bathroom.

Sam lifted his head up to look at his brother, as he sat on the couch. "What kind of guest?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

He stopped in the middle of the room with a small smirk on his face before it disappeared. "A teenage girl who fell out of the sky."

Sam laughed and shook his head as he said, "Yeah, right." When Dean looked at him seriously though, his face fell. "You're kidding?"

"Nope," Dean answered with every ounce of seriousness he could muster up considering the situation. Sam just sat there confused as hell, with his mouth opening and closing as he thought of what to say. "I don't know either, man," He continued as he leaned against the wall closest to him. "We were walking out of the house then suddenly this... bright swirling light appeared and she fell from it to the ground."

"Wha... How far up was it?" He asked curiously as his eyebrows furrowed. Sam, just like Dean and Bobby, had never heard of anything like this before. Sure there were people who said that they had been abducted by aliens and there was a strange light, but this was obviously much more different than that. The thought of a higher power crossed his mind but he didn't dwell on it, knowing what happened the last time he thought there was an actual angel in their midsts when it just turned out to be the spirit of a priest.

Dean looked confused for a second before he answered, "I... I dunno. Like, tall as the second floor of a building, I guess."

Sam's eyes flickered from side to side still confused, as he said, "She's got to be pretty badly hurt then, right?"

"She was fine." Sam raised an eyebrow to which Dean shrugged his shoulders. "When I looked at her one minute she had blood pooling around her, then I blinked at it was gone. Thought I imagined it." He shook his head before he moved off the wall and sauntered closer to the door. "We know she's human and she knows about us from a TV show, but... other than that? No idea."

"A  _TV show_?" Sam looked at him incredulously as Dean just raised his eyebrows with an almost teasing smile, then left the room. "Wait. Dean." He quickly stood up from the couch and headed after him, not forgetting to close and lock the door behind him. "That doesn't make any sense," He said as he caught up with him.

"Like I said, I don't know. She falls from the sky same day I get out... It's weird." His eyes looked distant before he remembered something, then they had a mischievous glint to them. "Oh, and yeah, she's from a different universe too." He smirked, as Sam stopped in the middle of his tracks in shock and confusion, before he chuckled slightly as he kept on walking. "Come on, Sammy," He called after him over his shoulder with a grin, as a confused Sam started to follow after him like a lost puppy. 

* * *

About ten minutes and one finished burger later, the radio abruptly switched on by itself. Skylar looked over at it as she placed the empty bag to the side and her eyes began to widen in fear. "Wha..." She quickly reached over to turn it off, but as she sat back in her seat again, it switched on again. The noise increased in volume, loud enough to the point where she had to put her hands over her ears, and even that didn't help much.

She racked her brain as to what was going on and what she should do when she realised exactly who it was. At least who she _hoped_  it was. "Hey, Castiel? I can't understand you, okay? This is just white noise to me!" She shouted over the sounds while staring up at the roof of the car. Just when she thought that the windows were going to smash, it stopped. The radio turned off and she watched it for a moment, just to be sure that it  _had_  stopped, before she whispered a shaky 'thanks' into the air. She nervously glanced around the empty car for a moment, before she took a deep breath, and hurried out the door.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against the car, as she took another deep breath.  _Well... That was something..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day/night! :D


	3. Non ti scordar di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories! Oh, memories! How I wish you'd stay for a little while longer.

The three hunters walked out of the motel and made their way to the parking lot as Skylar leaned against Bobby's car, trying to get her hearing back. Dean noticed her first and called down to her, "Hey, I thought you said you weren't gonna move?"

She noticed them jogging down the steps and could see Dean's frustrated face as his lips moved, but she couldn't hear what he was saying properly. There was just a constant ringing in her ears. "What?" she called back, probably a little louder than she meant to.

Dean's face turned to confusion, as did Bobby's and Sam's. "Kid?" he said, sounding a little worried.

"Oh, that is... Oof... Radio..." Dean's eyes flickered with recognition as she rubbed her ears, trying to hear anything else apart from static. "Church bells..." she muttered under her breath, with a small frown.

"What?" Sam said, still confused.

Her ears popped and she managed to hear Sam speak. "Oh, hi... Think I'm good now." She moved off of Bobby's car to stand up straight, trying to look like she wasn't as terrified as she felt at that moment.

She gave them a small grin, as Bobby drew his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Was it like what happened to me at the gas station?" Dean questioned quickly.

"Yeah... Uh, thankfully I made him stop in time so your windows didn't smash," she said, letting out a small chuckle as she nervously looked towards Bobby.  _That would've been awkward._

A part of that sentence made Dean turn his head slightly and raise a curious brow. "Him?"

"Oh, oops." Her eyes widened as she realised the slip-up, so she decided to take a page out of River Song's diary. "Spoilers."

He looked at her incredulously, similar to how Sam had at him moments ago. "Spoilers?" he said more than asked.

Skylar nodded as she glanced at the three of them. "Yeah, I mean... I... I can't exactly tell you, you know? Technically, it's your future."

"Well, technically, I don't care," Dean stated as he placed his hands on his hips, looking more frustrated by the minute.

She rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "Mature."

He frowned before he questioned her, "Who is this guy, Skylar?"

She frowned herself, and sighed, before she tried to explain, "Dean, I can't tell you. I want to, really, I do, but I can't. If I do, then... I dunno, your guys' whole future could completely... change..." she trailed off as she thought about it.

Maybe  _that_  was why she was brought there.

Chuck said that she couldn't tell them about their future, but he didn't say anything about other people's futures. People that they could save. If they let her, maybe they could train her up?  _She_  could save people there. Maybe she could even save _them_  from certain things. It sounded cocky even to her own ears, but it was a possibility, right?

She had always wanted to help people. When she was younger she wanted to be a doctor, just like her mom, but when their mom died she never got the chance. While Hazel and Leah were there for them, they also lived busy lives and that left Skylar to look after Sasha most of the time... just like she had been doing years beforehand.

Skylar, like Dean with Sam, brought up Sasha in a way. When their mom had no other choice but to work for a few extra hours after school was done for the day, Skylar was always the one to look after her sister; and when Viola got ill and had to stay in the hospital, she had to be there for her even more than she already was.

All she ever wanted to do, and had done, was help people. She helped Sasha. Helped her mom. Helped Hazel and Leah. She just helped people in general, but she felt like she couldn't do that in the state she was in back home. She felt like she was letting everyone around her down. So, maybe that was why she was brought there. To get the chance to actually help people again.

That's not what He intended for her though. Not really.

"Skylar." She was brought back to the reality around her when Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She gave him an innocent grin as she said, "Sorry, I was just... thinking about something."

Dean looked at her with stern eyes ready to say something else, when Sam beat him to it. "So, you're Skylar, huh?"

Thankful for the distraction from the way  _that_  conversation was headed, she looked over at the younger Winchester. "Yeah. Hi, Sam." She gave him a little wave with a cautious smile before she glanced back at Dean, who had a look on his face as if to say that they were not done talking... which she winced at internally.

At least she now knew how Sasha felt whenever she would look at her with a similar expression.

Sam gave her a small smile back, with curiosity in his eyes. "Hi... So, how exactly... How exactly did you fall from the sky?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is that I fainted back home and, apparently, fell out of the sky into Bobby's scrapyard."

"Uh, huh... And... And you're from a different universe... where it's 2017 and our lives are a TV show?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded and confirmed what he said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't believe this," he said as he chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"It's true, Sammy." Dean gave him a serious look, but Sam just gave him a disbelieving one right back at him.

Bobby let out a deep sigh. "Skylar."

She looked over at the older hunter with confusion in her eyes. "What?" He rose a brow at her and she got the message. "Oh, uh, okay... again..." She cleared her throat awkwardly before she spoke, "Uh, you had psychic abilities. Visions and stuff..."

He stared at her for a moment and looked uncomfortable, before he thought of a reasonable explanation, as he crossed his arms. "You could just be psychic yourself."

"Nope," Bobby stated as he put his hands in his jacket's pockets.

She thought for a second, debating with herself if she should even say what she was going to say. "Um... the demon's name was... Azazel?" She wondered if that was even the right name for a second but when she saw the look Sam and Dean gave her, she knew she was right. "Yeah, Azazel." She tried her best to give them a small comforting smile before she remembered something else. "Oh! And you are terrified of clowns. I mean  _terrified_." She thought she would lighten up the mood a little with that one and it worked as Dean smirked. She rose a brow at him with a cheeky grin before she said, "And  _you're_  terrified of flying."

His smirk fell and he quickly defended himself, "That is a rational fear."

"Never said it wasn't." She, once again, smiled at him innocently, but this one didn't have a cheeky undertone to it. "And anyway, who said clowns weren't? Apparently, they kill. Eh?" She grinned at Sam who just stared at her wide-eyed in shock? She didn't know. "No? With the... Carnival and the... Clown chair? Too soon? Yeah, sorry." Dean snickered as Bobby shook his head in amusement.

Sam continued to stare at her for a moment more, before he slowly said, "Okay, that's... weird."

"You're telling me. I was in my apartment, then suddenly I'm fainting, and wake up to a shotgun pointed at my face," she stated with a deadpan expression that made Sam smile slightly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, enough with the chit-chat, huh? Bobby?"

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." He gave them a smile before he moved towards his car door.

"C'mon, kid, you're with us." The Winchesters went to move to their car, but Skylar stopped them by putting a hand out in front of herself.

"Wait, wait, wait... You mean... I get to ride in  _the_  Baby?  _Dean Winchester's_  1967 Chevrolet Impala?" Her voice held a semblance of disbelief and hope.

Dean looked at her weirdly as Bobby rose a brow. "Uh, yeah...?"

A massive grin suddenly spread across her face and her eyes lit up in a way they hadn't in a long time. "This is the best day of my life..." she whispered unconsciously.

"I'm taking it you like cars then?" Bobby asked out of curiosity.

Her grin widened as she said, "Bobby, I'm basically the streets mechanic back home. I love 'em. Especially the classics." She briefly glanced at the beauty of a car to the left of her before she turned back to them. "Though I am pretty biased about my Harley," she added as an afterthought.

He had a soft smile on his face as he said, "You've named your car Harley, huh?"

There was a hint of a mischievous look on her own face but it swiftly turned into a soft smile. "Well, technically Harley Davidson is her name anyway."

" _You_  have a Harley Davidson?" Dean questioned in almost shock as Sam rose a brow.

Her smile faded a little as she said, "Mhmm, 1950's Panhead. Got passed down to me from my Grandpa." She glanced back at the car and her smile returned. "Anyway... Hello, Baby," she greeted flirtatiously as she strutted towards the car.

"Hey, eyes where I can see 'em," Dean called after her, and Sam snickered, still kinda dumbfounded at the possibility of someone from a different universe standing in the same parking lot as him.

She grinned back at him over her shoulder. "No promises."

"Like a kid in a candy shop," Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah," Dean said with a short laugh.

When Skylar reached the car she faintly trailed her fingertips against the paintwork with a fond smile on her face.  _Hey there, beautiful._ She heard Sam say, "I assume you'll want to drive." and the jingle of keys being thrown and caught, before Sam walked passed her to get to his door, with a small smile.

Dean grinned as he made his way to his own door and spoke to his beloved car, "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

Skylar put a hand up to her ear as if she was listening to the Impala and said, "What's that? Hmm, yep, she did alright." She thought she'd have a little fun with them... And there was also the fact that she wanted to keep her mind off the big things for the moment.

Right now she just felt scared. Scared because she was in a universe where monsters and demons and  _angels_ existed. Scared because she didn't know what to do or how to act around the hunters. Scared because she didn't know what was really going on and if she'd ever get back home... Scared because a small part of her didn't even  _want_  to go back home.

"What? You speak car now?" Dean asked dryly.

"Uh, yeah. What, you can't?" she spoke as if she was completely serious, with her brows furrowed.

There was a pause as the two brothers glanced cautiously at each other for a moment. "Seriously?" Dean's voice raised an octave, completely unsure considering she was from a different universe.

She snickered. "No." They both rolled their eyes at her sense of humour. "If I could though, I bet a lot of cars would have a lot of stories to share..." She looked at the car in front of her with a wistful smile on her face, but it quickly faded into disgust as she realised who these two were... Especially Dean... and how...  _excitable_  he could get... "Actually, now that I think about it... I kinda _don't_  wanna know about some people's." Her nose scrunched up as she remembered a particular scene from the show.  _Gross. Dean sex._

As a part of the show, it was fine because... Well, it was a show and barely anything was shown, but now... with the two brothers actually standing in front of her, she felt... so very,  _very_  awkward. She could appreciate that they were attractive guys, but her mind just never went down into the dirty gutters that others would. Then again she had never really been one for ogling at people, even characters from shows or movies. She liked personality over anything else. It's what she loved about Chris... How he could always make her smile and laugh, even when she didn't want to.

Dean chuckled at her expression before he realised something. "Wait. Did they show-"

She quickly answered before he could continue, "Before you even finish that question, no. No, they did not. Thank God."  _Kind of anyway, but I'm not saying that awkward fact out loud._

He nodded his head a few times as he said, "Good." Sam looked at them confused... before he caught on to what they were saying. He looked awkward himself, and a faint blush covered his cheeks as he quickly got in the car.

She went to open the backseat door, but before she did she gave Dean a quick glance. "Now I'm afraid of what I'll find in there."

He rolled his eyes before he stated, "Get in the car."

"Okay." She gave him a quick two-fingered salute before she hopped in the backseat, and Dean simply rolled his eyes again before he entered the car himself.

Skylar glanced around the car in wonderment as she scooted over to the middle of the bench, and heard Dean ask, "What the hell is that?"

She peeked over the seat and his shoulder to see what it was that made him sound a little annoyed. "That's an iPod jack," Sam explained to his brother with a cheeky grin.

_I haven't seen one of those in a while._  Leah used to have an iPod before and during 2014, but it had an unfortunate accident with a customer's foot and she couldn't be bothered to get another one. She just started to use Spotify instead.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Dean simply gave him an almost mocking look as if to say, 'Oh, it was your car... bitch.' and started the car.

A song by Jason Manns played from the device, and Skylar had to restrain herself from letting a smirk appear on her lips. "Really?" Dean looked pained as Sam simply shrugged innocently. He ripped the iPod out of the jack and threw it back on instinct, which Skylar caught easily with a huff of surprise. After a pause, he said, "Huh... Nice catch."

"Thanks." She mumbled under her breath, then safely put it next to her on the seat as he started to pull out of the parking lot. She caught a glimpse of the little green army man that was stuck in the ashtray of the left backseat door, and smiled softly, remembering all the small details that made Baby, Baby, before glancing out the window. "Uh, hey. Do you mind if I get a little refresh? Where are we going?"

"To see a psychic about whatever pulled me out... Though it would be a whole lot easier if you just told us." Dean said with a slight edge to his voice. Obviously still not over the 'spoiler' that slipped through.

Skylar frowned before she remorsefully said, "Sorry, dude. I can't tell you..." She hated disappointing people. She sighed quietly to herself before she stared out the window, as Dean drove. Then a thought popped into her head, and she faced them again. "I can tell you one thing though, maybe... Like a clue. Though... it's kind of a bad one, I guess." _If Chuck, or whoever, doesn't give me another headache again._

"What?" They both said at the same time.

She looked at them for a moment, before she shook her head with a small smile.  _How synchronised._  "It wasn't a demon."

There was a pause as they processed what she said, both with looks of confusion on their faces. "Well, what could it have been?" Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and caught her eyes, which were looking at him with regret swirling in the iris'. "Right, right. Don't have to give us the sad eyes."

"So, when did it start? This 'TV show' of ours?" Sam suddenly asked after a moment, curiosity in his voice.

She glanced at the back of his head before staring out the window again. "Uh, when your dad went missing, and Dean came to pick you up from Stanford."

"Still creepy." Dean caught her eyes in the mirror again as she gave him a lopsided smile and a small shrug. "When did it finish?" he asked, curious himself as to how long they had left, or if it got cancelled or something. He wouldn't have been surprised if it did, considering their lives.

"It hasn't."  _That_ definitely surprised the both of them though. "Season twelve finished a few months ago, I think. Haven't seen it since season ten."

Dean chuckled lightly before he asked, "What, you finally got sick of our lives?"

"No, I just... I haven't had the time to watch it since then, that's all. Been super busy these past couple years."  _Wow. Not even 24 hours in and I've already lied to them a couple times. That's gonna end well._

Technically it was a half lie. She _was_  busy with working at the cafe, but she also had a lot of spare time on her hands as well. Though that time was mostly her being alone with her thoughts. She couldn't face watching the show again after Sasha died. There were just too many memories of them sitting on the couch watching the show in either a comfortable silence, taking everything in, or with their own running commentary. The show meant a lot to them. If one of them were feeling down all they had to do was put on one of their favourite episodes, or start it from the beginning again, and they felt better. It was almost like a security blanket in a way.

"Well, glad to know we're probably still alive in nine years, at least," Dean muttered under his breath.

"So, is everything about our lives on the show or is it just... The main problems that we face? Like Azazel?" Sam questioned as he faced her, one of his arms leaning lazily over the top of the bench.

_Is that a hint so you know if I know or not about your dealings with Ruby and such, Sammy boy? 'Cause yes, I do know. I'm not gonna talk about it though._   _At least not with Dean in the car._  She also remembered about his demon blood addiction that hadn't even started yet, but she wasn't going to talk about it. She couldn't tell him what to do and she was pretty sure if she did say to him to stop using his powers and get the hell away from Ruby, there would be consequences. He'd either get angry or at least upset, considering she was a complete stranger to him and Ruby had saved his life, Chuck or who/whatever it was that brought her there would intervene because they didn't want them to know what she knew, paradoxes would happen, or worse. As much as she hated it, the way how it went was Ruby manipulated him to kill Lilith, to let Lucifer out of his cage, so the apocalypse would happen, so they could stop it, along with the other chain events that transpired.

She didn't know if changing anything would help or make things worse considering, yes, it was a TV show back in her world, so things could be completely different there and not set in stone, but on the other hand... What if it was? If she could change things there, for the better, while she was there for however long though, she would, but she just had to figure things out first. One, her head, as it was still zooming around at a million miles per hour. Two, how she was going to change things and if she even could. Three, how she was going to explain those things to the hunters and if they would even believe her or not. Four, how she was going to get home... even if she felt, weirdly, the most hesitant about that one. Five, figure out why whoever brought her there... brought her there. Six, figure out why and how Chuck was talking to her via her mind when he was just a prophet. Was the thing/being that brought her there just talking as Chuck because it was a familiar voice to her? Or was Chuck not who he 'said' he was? If that was the case, how the hell did the angels not realise?

Her head was a mess, and thinking about everything wasn't helping.

She cleared her throat, as she also cleared her mind, and answered Sam's question, "Mix of both I guess? There are some episodes that are just random hunts... but they still have... things during them that remind the viewer or the 'main plot', I guess. Like conversations or one or two lines of dialogue." She drew her eyebrows together before saying, "Personally, I only remember bits and pieces. It's kinda been a couple years, you know?" She gave him a soft smile as he furrowed his brows.

"So, our conversations in the motel room just now...?"

She thought for a few seconds before she said, "Yeah, I think so. Like I said, bits and pieces. I don't know or remember everything you guys have said or done or whatever, but yeah..." she trailed off as she repeated what she said in her head. "That is so creepy..."

"Yeah, yeah it is," Dean interjected which made her want to curl up in a ball from embarrassment.

"Sorry, can't help it." Sam smiled at her to comfort her when she looked his way, and she gave him a tiny one back.

Dean saw how she hated it as much as he did, and the faint blush on her cheeks from her embarrassment, so he thought to change the subject slightly. "Why would anyone even want to watch a TV show about us anyway?" From his perspective, he just couldn't see why anyone would want to watch their lives. It wasn't exactly fun for them, so why would it be for others?

Skylar scoffed in amusement. "Two brothers that would do anything for each other, living on the road, state to state, hunting monsters, saving lives, filled with action, comedy, and all around kick-assery... That's why..." She fiddled about with her necklaces before deciding to put them both back under her shirt. She didn't want them flying up in her face if Dean did a sudden turn or something.

"I guess we are kind of badass," Dean said with a cheeky grin. Skylar just snickered.

"What's it called?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Really, Sam?"

"What? I'm curious," he said defensively.

She smiled faintly before she said the name of the show, "'Supernatural.'"

"Really? A bit... underwhelming..." Dean muttered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Skylar just shrugged. "Eh, it says what you get on the tin."

"Fair enough," Sam said as he raised his brows and quirked his lips in a certain way, which made her try her best to keep back a smile.  _The sturgeon face! He did the sturgeon face!_

She had to stop a small laugh that was threatening to bubble out of her throat, as they continued to make their way to the psychic's house.

Along the way, Dean kept awkwardly shuffling in his seat as if he wanted to say something, but something was holding him back. Skylar quickly realised that  _she_  was the something as she caught him glancing at her through the rearview mirror a couple times. So, she sneakily let out a convincing yawn and relaxed against the back seat, slowly closing her eyes in the process as if she really was tired.

She wasn't really tired at all, considering the nine-hour nap on the way to the motel, but she wanted to give them some privacy... Or at least feel like they were talking in private if she couldn't fall asleep. She decided to focus on the music coming from the radio to occupy her mind.

It worked as about ten minutes later, Dean started to talk, "There's still one thing that's bothering me. Well, other than how green hair back there fell outta the sky." She just about managed to keep back a snort.  _That's a sentence you don't hear every day._

Sam snickered quietly before he asked with interest, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit." Skylar could hear him chuckle at his own joke and stopped herself from rolling her eyes underneath her lids. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

She did her best to block out what they were saying and think about other things and it was working, kind of, until Sam said something that caught her attention.

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."  _Damn, Sam..._  She knew the reason as to why Sam didn't want Dean to know, but that had to hurt him to say that.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way," Dean said, obviously worried about his brother. Sam turned to stare out the window and he eventually, actually, fell asleep himself. After he knew he was out like a light, Dean glanced back at Skylar through the mirror. "You weren't asleep for any of that were you?"

She peeked an eye open at the rear-view mirror with an apologetic smile, and afraid that she'd wake up Sam, she whispered, "Sorry, kinda hard to sleep when I've already slept for a while."

He focused back on the road and shrugged. "S'ok I guess. That was probably apart of the 'show' too, huh?"

"Sounded familiar, yeah..." A minute passed as she focused on the trees flashing past them, when a small smirk made its way across her lips. "It's teal."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

She turned her head in his direction and stated, "It's teal, not green."

He scoffed lightly and said, "Same thing." She just rolled her eyes with a smile. There was a pause and Dean shifted in his seat a little. Skylar couldn't help but feel the tension in the air rise a bit. "Hey, uh, about... our conversation... earlier. You can't tell them that-"

She quickly interrupted him as she doubted he even wanted to mention it in the first place, "I wasn't going to. That's your business and they're your family. It's got nothing to do with me." She noticed the small part of shock on his face so she continued, "I may remember stuff about you guys from the show but... this is real now. It's your guys' lives and I'm not gonna interfere like that, Dean."

"Huh. Well... Thanks." His hands gripped and loosened on the steering wheel a few times as if he was releasing the tension in his body.

She shrugged and stared out the window again. "Just being a decent human being, I guess."

He nodded with a thoughtful hum. "Yeah, well, maybe this psychic could help us out with your situation too."

"Yeah... Hopefully..." She couldn't help but feel conflicted at that. A part of her  _did_  want to go back home, Hazel and Leah were there after all. They had been nothing but good to her and Sasha since their mom died, but she couldn't help but feel that they would be better off without her there. It wasn't a new thought, it was just different circumstances.

The past couple of years they had grown more distant, mostly down to Skylar practically shutting herself away from them, and she felt that she was just being a nuisance to them. Then again, Dean and co. probably wouldn't want her there either. She'd just get in the way. She wasn't a hunter.

"What's that look for?" Dean's voice made her look up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He shifted awkwardly before he slowly said, with an almost questioning undertone, "You looked... upset."  _Dean Winchester, the master of feelings._

She smiled a little at the fact he cared enough to say something, even if he wasn't the best at that sort of stuff. "It's nothing just... I was just thinking about home, that's all." She let out a short fake, but convincing, laugh. "What's it been, like 10 hours? Most of that I was asleep and I'm already missing home."

"Well, I would too if the place wasn't covered with monsters."

She paused and couldn't help but agree with that.  _Freakin' monsters..._  "Guess so... It's not like it's perfect though. There's still a lot of crappy things that happen all the time... and technically there are monsters there... but they're human instead." Dean hummed as he began to think to himself, as did she.

She thought back to the episode and remembered the face of the psychic, but that was it... apart from a couple demons in a cafe and Castiel's grand entrance. She felt like something bad happened to the psychic, but couldn't remember what it was.  _Damn my awful memory. Why is it that I remember the smallest and stupidest things sometimes but not important stuff?_

"Hey, what's this psychic's name?" She asked calmly, thinking that if she was reminded of her name, then she could maybe be able to remember what happened.

"Uh, I dunno. We'll know when we get to her place though." She hummed thoughtfully and Dean rose a brow. "Why do you ask?"

She fumbled with the cuff of her sleeve as she said, "I don't know... I can see her face, I just... can't remember her name. Doesn't help that I have the worst memory ever anyway."

He chuckled before he said, "Well, we'll be there in a few hours anyway. No need to rack your brain about it."

"Yeah..." She muttered.

* * *

Skylar couldn't help but feel tiny standing next to Sam. She was average height standing at about 5ft8, but with the 6ft4 man next to her she felt her shoulders hunch somewhat and took the smallest of steps backwards so everyone wasn't in a straight line on the porch... and so she was ever so slightly hidden behind Sam's tall frame. She felt kind of childish, but she had a bad feeling about whatever was going to happen in that house. Also, there was the fact that she was never good around strangers. It was different with Bobby, Dean and Sam. She knew them... kind of anyway. She knew Pamela from the show too, but she couldn't remember that much about her. She knew she was a psychic, and that she was flirty, and that she tried to help the boys a few times, but that was pretty much it.

"Bobby!" When she saw Pamela exit her house, laughing then embracing and lifting Bobby off the ground, she felt the nervousness in her stomach peak. She tried her best to keep a blank look, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She knew that something bad happened in there, but she couldn't think of what it was at all, and it was annoying her to her wit's end.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby greeted as she let him out of the hug.

She grinned at him and asked, "So, these the boys?"

Pamela's eyes slowly observed the Winchesters up and down appraisingly as Bobby spoke, "Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey," Dean said flirtatiously with a grin, as Sam greeted her a little more awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Mm-mm-mm." She let out a chuckle at the look Bobby gave her then focused her sights on Dean. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

He nodded his head slightly as he said, "If you say so."

Skylar was ready to turn tail and run from how anxious she felt, and it didn't help when Pamela's sparkling eyes drifted towards her. "And you must be Skylar, right?"

"Yeah, uh, hi." She greeted nervously.

Pamela looked her up and down with an almost cheeky smile. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh... You... You could say that I guess." She was playing with the end of her sleeve but stopped when she spoke again.

She chuckled before she asked, "First psychic?"

"Yeah." She hesitantly glanced Sam's way but decided not to say, 'apart from gigantor over here', because that would've probably made things a whole lot more awkward.

"No need to worry. I don't bite." She gave her a wink and opened the door wider so they could enter. "Come on in."

They did as she said and when he got inside, Bobby asked, "So, you hear anything?"

She closed the door after everyone had come in and said, "Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next?" Skylar glanced around the place, trying to see if anything reminded her of what happened, but luck was not on her side.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." As Pamela said that, Skylar's head turned to stare at her. _Séance. Something to do with the séance._  Sam saw the worried look on her face before it quickly vanished, and furrowed his eyebrows at her in concern. She noticed and gave him a small smile to reassure him that it was nothing, even though it definitely  _was_  something.

Bobby looked a little worried himself at the thought of a seánce. "You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." She grinned at him before she walked away.

"I'm game," Dean said with a small smile before the four of them followed Pamela into another room. Skylar saw how Bobby shook his head, and couldn't help but think that he was almost as worried as she was about the idea of the seánce.

As Bobby shut the curtains and Pamela got things set up, Skylar stood off to the side, a little ways away from the brothers next to Pamela's electric guitar, being careful of her footing as she didn't want to accidentally kick it over. She was glancing around the place looking as nervous as she felt, but she tried her best to hide it. She barely heard Dean strike up a conversation about Pamela's tattoo, as she was too lost in her own thoughts about what to do. She couldn't just shout out 'Hey, something bad is gonna happen if we do this, so we should go!' They would want a better explanation than that. They'd want answers that she didn't have because she couldn't remember. It was like it was a blank spot.

Pamela noticed how anxious she was, as she sauntered over in her direction, and tried to comfort her. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about, promise."

Skylar snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Pamela's voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I know... It's just... I dunno." She shrugged with an awkward smile, to which Pamela smiled back even more gently than she previously was.

"Here." She put the candles that she had in her hands down on the couch next to them, then placed them out in front of herself, palms facing upwards, as an invitation for Skylar to place her own on top. She did so, cautiously, and as she did Pamela's eyes widened. "Woah. That's... wow." She chuckled out the last word, but Skylar could tell it was out of shock more than anything.

"What... what is it?" She stared at the psychic in front of her nervously but tried her best to not seem too scared. By this point, the three hunters had looked over at them.

"Something powerful. Can't tell what exactly, but..." She looked into her eyes and said, "Whatever brought you here, Skylar... I don't think it's nice."

That made her feel even more scared and confused than she already was. She knew Chuck was a good guy. At least in the show he was, even if he had a thing for virgins, but still... He wasn't a monster or anything, he was just an awkward writer. Then she remembered the end of 'Swan Song' when he vanished in a bright light, and in 'Fan Fiction' when he returned to see the play. _What the hell is happening? Why- What- ugh..._  She felt like she was a kid again, scared of Sasha getting hurt, or waiting for their mom to come home from work, or when she was in the hospital with her illness. She just wanted things to start making sense to her.

Pamela gave her a comforting smile as if she could feel her distress and said, "You don't need to worry though. These boys will keep you safe, right?" The three of them looked weary and glanced away from the two women.

Skylar looked down at the floor and her thoughts turned, even more, sourer than they were before.  _Why_ would _they want to help me? If it's something as bad as Pam says it is then why_  should _they have to deal with it? They have their own problems to deal with. I'm not adding myself to that pile._  She lifted her head back up to look at Pamela, and noticed how her expression had changed... but it changed too quickly for her to determine what it was beforehand.

Pamela had, in fact, changed her expression from one of sorrow to one of a relaxed state, as to not give away what she had just sensed about Skylar. Bobby noticed the little change and decided he would ask her about it later.

"Do... Do you know of some way I could get back?" Skylar asked anxiously, mostly asking because she felt that it was something she  _had_  to ask instead of  _wanting_  to ask.

She shook her head. "No. But I'll try my damndest to find something so you can get home safe and sound." It kind of shocked Skylar at how determined she had said that. Pamela simply gave her a grin. "What? Never had anyone trust you this quick? Skylar, from what I can sense about you, why wouldn't I trust you?" She gave her a warm smile and Skylar tried to give one back but her negative thoughts started to slip through again. "And don't go thinking like that." Pamela rose a brow at her with a small smirk as the younger woman froze.

"I, uh... okay." Skylar gave her another awkward smile as Pamela continued to smirk at her.

"Right." She finally let go of her hands and picked up the candles again. "Let's start that séance."

Pamela got the table ready and they each took a seat, Skylar sitting between Bobby and Sam. If the situation was different and it was just a random séance, then she would've been anxious anyway. She had never done a séance before, and knowing how there were actual monsters, ghosts and demons in this world, she wouldn't be doing another one any time soon.

After she prepared herself for the seánce Pamela said, "Right. Take each other's hands." Before she took Sam's and Bobby's hands Skylar subtly wiped her sweaty ones on the tops of her jeans. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela's hand disappeared beneath the table and Skylar didn't need to be psychic, or even remember the part of the show, to know where it was going.

Dean jumped in his seat and said, "Woah. Well, he didn't touch me there."

Pamela chuckled as Skylar rolled her eyes with a small smile. "My mistake."

Dean glanced around the table nervously, before he let go of Sam's and Bobby's hands to take off his outer shirt and lifted his left t-shirt sleeve. Skylar's eyes widened ever so slightly at the handprint brand that marked Deans upper arm.  _That looks like it hurt._  She winced internally and Sam had a similar, but more expressive, reaction as he glanced over at Bobby.

Pamela placed her hand on the brand, and they all closed their eyes and rejoined hands, as she continued the séance. "Okay. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

When the TV in the corner of the room popped on, and the table started to shake, Skylar's eyes opened and looked over at it terrified. Dean noticed, and as she glanced over at him she gave him an unconvincing smile. She remembered that it obviously had something to do with Castiel, but she still couldn't think of what it was.  _Dammit. Come on, brain. Help me out here!_

Dean's attention was quickly overtaken by Pamela. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" he asked cautiously.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." The image of Pamela's eyes being burned out her skull suddenly popped up in Skylar's mind and Dean saw the realisation in her own eyes like a lightbulb went off in her brain.

"Pamela, you should listen to him. Stop!" She didn't want to let go of the hunters' hands just in case that it would hurt Pamela, or something would go wrong, as she didn't know much about séances.

"It's fine, Skylar. I've got it under control. I conjure and command you, show me your face." she said calmly, which did not put her at ease, as the boys opened their eyes to look over at Skylar, worried.

"No, really, you need to stop!" Her hands tightened around Sam's and Bobby's ever so slightly, like she was trying to get across the seriousness of her words but scared to let go at the same time.

Pamela continued her chanting and as the room started to shake, Skylar could feel her heart beat faster than whenever she woke up from a nightmare.

Bobby, seeing the distress in her eyes and worried about the situation himself, said to his friend, "Maybe we  _should_  stop."

"I almost got it," she said back, determined. "I command you, show me your face!"

"Pamela, he's going to-" She got cut off by another wave of pain in her head, but it was much worse than last time. She grunted in pain and her hands tightened around the two even more, so tight that her nails started to dig in a bit.

_"Skylar, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt, but it's for your own good."_  Chuck's voice flowed through her mind once again, but this time it was like he was whispering, with the smallest hint of guilt in his tone.

"Show me your face now!" The pain increased tenfold and she screamed at the same time Pamela did, as the flames from the candles flared up, the tips of the flames almost reaching the ceiling. Skylar's eyes clenched shut as Pamela's burned in a bright light and they both fell out of their chairs. Sam helped her down so she wouldn't hurt herself as much, shock written on his face from what just occurred with the two women.

Skylar clawed at her head and curled up into the fetal position, flinching and practically thrashing about at some points down to the pain. Flashes of images from the show passed through her mind as she continued to scream in agony. It was like her brain was being compressed in a vice.

The Winchesters looked between the two women, not sure on what to do or where to look before Bobby made them snap out of it. "Call 9-1-1!" He looked toward Sam as he exclaimed it, and he was quick to oblige as he practically sprinted out of the room.

Skylar suddenly stopped screaming and her body fell limp. Dean began to make his way over to her but stopped in his tracks as Pamela opened her eyelids with a gasp and sobbed out, "I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!"

Dean glanced back over at Skylar to see she still hadn't moved, and he quickly made his way to her after he shared a look with Bobby. He kneeled in front of her and rolled her over so she was laying on her back to check for a pulse and to see if she was breathing. Both had a tick in their checkboxes. He let out a small breath of relief before he called out to her to wake her up. "Skylar!" She mumbled something unintelligible and he nudged her. "Hey!"

When her eyes finally opened they flashed a bright, glowing, blue. Almost like an otherworldly blue. Dean stared at her wondering what the hell, but she blinked and the light was gone. "What... What happen-" She mumbled, but cut herself off when she looked over to Pamela, who was still in agony as her eye sockets continued to bleed. "Pamela? Oh my God..." She stared at her and felt like crying at what she saw. Her eyes were gone. They were burned out of her skull.

Bobby spoke to Dean calmly but with urgency, "Get her out of here."

Dean nodded and said, "C'mon, kid." He pulled her up by her arms and she let him guide her through the house until they were outside on the porch, letting her legs do the work for her, as her mind whirled. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as the excruciating pain she experienced in the house. It was more like a super bad migraine, opposed to the feeling of an actual fire in her brain.

"I... I don't-" She tried to speak and snap out of the shock she was experiencing, but she couldn't get the image of Pamela out of her mind.

Dean clapped a hand over her shoulder and bent his head down so she was looking into his eyes. "Hey, focus, okay? What happened to you? Was it the same guy?"

She shook her head and drew her eyebrows together. "Wha- No. No, it... It wasn't him. I... I don't know what happened, I just..." She tried to focus and felt her stomach drop at a thought. "Oh, shit... I can't... I can't remember..." She felt like there was a hole in the pit of her stomach.

"You blacked out. Had another one of those 'headaches' of yours." Dean said, with an underlying tone, suggesting that he knew that that definitely wasn't a headache and neither was the other one she had at Bobby's.

She started to panic and her hand tugged at the cuff of her shirt as she quickly spoke, "No. Not that. I mean I can't remember... I... I can't remember what happens next. Like, anything about the show. I can't-"

Dean, not noticing how panicked she truly was, joked, "Well, I'm not complaining about that."

She shook her head roughly and looked at him with angry yet desperate eyes. "No. No, you don't understand! It's more than that! I can't remember  _watching_  the show after this point, Dean. The memories I had of me and Sasha watching it are just... gone, I... I..." Her breathing had picked up and she had a sudden overwhelming need to just run and hide so she could hurt herself. She could feel the tears in her eyes but somehow managed to keep the flood back behind the dam.

Dean stared at her, realising that she was about to go into a panic attack and not having the faintest idea of how to calm her down. He also realised that the 'Sasha' that she was talking about in her sleep was her sister, and that raised even more questions about her. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam took the perfect moment to open the door and as soon as he caught his eye, his own screamed, 'Help me out here, man!'

He quickly made his way over to them and put a hand on Skylar's back. "Hey, easy, Skylar. Just deep breaths, okay? That's it. Keep going." He continued his comforting words as Dean stood awkwardly to the side, and eventually, her breathing returned to normal. He rubbed a couple more circles into her back before lifting his hand away and asked, "You good?"

She let out one more deep breath as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She tensed her jaw before relaxing it again then said, "That asshole took my memories. Why... Why would they do that? I mean... why am I even here in the first place?" She let out an exacerbated sigh and put a hand to her face, as Sam smiled at her reassuringly.

"We'll find out. I promise."

She stared out into the street for a moment not daring to look either in the eye. "No."

Both of them furrowed their eyebrows. "No?"

"You guys have got enough on your plate. You don't need me around messing things up more. I should just go." She started to walk away from them and could feel the tears from earlier come back, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not because she felt she had to be strong, but because she was an ugly crier and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of them further.

Also because it's always awkward when someone you don't know is crying and you try to comfort them, but then they just cry more and you have no idea what to do. She didn't want them to be in that situation. It had happened to herself a few times at the cafe. Someone had just broken up with their partner or a relative had died and something in the cafe had reminded them of them. Sasha and Hazel always seemed to know how to comfort those people. Leah and Skylar, not so much. They usually just stood there awkwardly or patted the person's back a couple times with, what they hoped were, comforting smiles.

"Hey!" Dean called out to her before turning back to face Sam so he could say, "Go check on Pamela and Bobby." Sam nodded and went back in the house as Dean caught up to her and stood in front of her path. "Hey, that's not happening."

She sighed deeply and looked at him in frustration. "I tried to stop what happened in there from happening. I... I obviously didn't try hard enough, but stuff like that is just going to happen again and again if I stay with you guys. I couldn't tell you when something is gonna happen even if I did have my memories, so what's the point? I'm just going to get in your way." She went to go around him but he just sidestepped in her way.

"Yeah, well if you leave you will more than likely die." He was inwardly shocked that she didn't have much of a reaction to that. "Whatever messed up your memories and this Castiel guy..." She couldn't remember Cas. She had a feeling that he was good and he was their friend, which was odd considering what he just did to Pamela, but that was it. "If you leave, they will more than likely be after you and if not, then it would be demons or any other goddamn monster that's out there."

She scoffed before she asked, "Why would monsters be after me?"

"You fell from the sky and come from a different universe," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and raised a brow at her, as she looked off to the side. "Demons would probably want in on that and have questions that you obviously don't have answers to, but they wouldn't care that you don't know. You'd be tortured." Again, not much of a reaction. He sighed before he stated, "Look, I don't know you. I don't even know if I can trust you. But I am sure as hell not letting you get hurt or worse."

The only thought that came to her mind was, _Why the hell do you care?_  She couldn't help but let the negative thoughts take over as she was so used to them at this point anyway, and it was hard to think of anything positive about this situation as it was.

"We find out what's going on, and when I know for damn sure that you are safe, then you can go and do whatever. And that's only if we can't get you back home." She still wasn't looking him in the eye so he moved so that she would be. "Okay?"

She stared at him for a moment, thinking, before she sighed deeply once more. She whispered out an okay, then looked away again. He stood up straight as she murmured, "Thank you, Dean."

He rose a brow before he shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. Come on." He patted her shoulder then headed back into the house. She stood there for a few seconds, letting the wind breeze over her, and closed her eyes tightly before she reluctantly followed him.

The ambulance arrived and as Pamela was being wheeled out on a stretcher, she placed an arm out. "Skylar." She grabbed Skylar's hand, with 'surprisingly' great precision, and the paramedics stopped so she could say what she was going to say. "Skylar, it's okay. You're going to be just fine. I promise you that."

She didn't have an answer to that, so she simply squeezed her hand gently for reassurance.

They took her away and Bobby went with her in the ambulance. The Winchesters and Skylar stared after the vehicle until it turned a corner and then got into the Impala.

* * *

 

A few hours later the three of them were sitting in a cafe, waiting to hear from Bobby. Sam had his phone in his hands, fiddling with it, and Skylar stared at it with an eyebrow raised. "What?" Sam questioned when he realised she was staring.

She glanced up at him and shrugged with a lopsided smile. "I kinda forgot flip phones were even a thing."

Dean let out a quiet scoff of a laugh before he asked, "I'm guessing technology advances then?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, yeah you could say that," she said quietly. She rose a brow again in slight amusement. "I would say I'd show you my phone but, uh, don't have it on me." A lot of people would be worried that they didn't have their phone on them, but Skylar didn't really care. There was no real need for it there anyway. It's not like she would be able to use it or call or text anyone in another universe.

They both let out a short chuckle before Sam's own phone began to ring. He stood up and walked a little ways away from them, as Dean turned in his seat so he could get the waitress' attention.

She gave him a small smile before coming over to their table, with her notepad and pen at the ready. "So, what can I get you?"

Skylar wasn't looking at the waitress, as she was staring into her hands lost in her thoughts, but she did feel a wave of nervousness flow through her when the waitress spoke. She glanced at Dean when he didn't answer to see that he was looking over at her, with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, uh, I don't want anything. Thanks for the offer though." After she gave him a barely-there smile she looked back down at her hands. She didn't feel like eating after what happened. She couldn't save Pamela and her treasured memories of her and Sasha watching the show from that point forward were gone. She didn't feel like doing anything.

"Three slices of cherry pie, thanks," he told the waitress then glanced over at Skylar with a pointed look. "There's always room for pie."

Skylar snickered. "You sound like my sister."

He noticed the sad tilt to her voice and furrowed his brows, before he joked, "Well, she sounds funny for a seventeen-year-old."

A real smile couldn't help but come through as she shook her head. "That was so bad."

He smirked at her as the waitress said, "Be up in a jiff." Skylar lifted her head up as she said that, and noticed that as she walked away she had a smirk on her lips that didn't look too friendly, but it was only there for a split second.

She furrowed her brows but her attention was taken by Sam returning. "You bet."

He flipped the phone down and sat in his seat as Dean asked, "What'd Bobby say?"

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." He answered him, almost tiredly.

Dean decided to add to that. "And blind, because of us."

"Because of me," Skylar whispered under her breath, but they still heard her.

Sam frowned and looked at her with sad eyes, before he said, "She said to say thank you."

Skylar continued to stare down at her hands before Sam's word actually processed and she looked up at him. "What?"

"You tried to stop it from happening and she appreciates it." He gave her a smile but it faulted a little as he noticed something in her eyes. He saw a look in her eye which reminded him of Dean. Whenever everything piled up on him and he felt like everything going wrong at the time was down to him, but he still tried to hide how he really felt. She looked down again and he sighed gently through his nose. "And yeah, we still have no clue who we're dealing with," he said as he looked back over at Dean.

"That's not entirely true."

"No?" Sam asked, confused.

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us," he said with confidence.

Skylar zoned out of their conversation as she stared at the table. Just like in the car, her thoughts drifted along with the faint music in the background of the cafe.  _Sasha would know what to do. She'd be practically fine in this situation. She probably would've been able to save Pamela's eyes, and who knows what else... I miss you so much, kid..._

"Someone's gotta know something about something." Skylar came out of her thoughts as a piece of pie was placed in front of her. She blinked a couple times to get rid of the blurriness in her eyes as Sam thanked the waitress. Instead of going back behind the counter, like she thought she would, the waitress sat in the chair opposite Skylar.

Dean rose a brow, with a small smirk, and asked, "You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." Skylar flinched at seeing her eyes turn completely black, but the demon simply smirked at her. "Never seen a demon before, sweetie?" Skylar flinched again at hearing the nickname, but hardened her eyes, staring right at her. She didn't want to give the demon the satisfaction of getting to her.

The other two people that were in the cafe, the cook and a customer, also had black eyes. One of them went over to the door, locked it, and stood guard.

"Eyes on me,  _sweetie,_ " Dean practically taunted. Her hand that was resting on the table flinched again and Sam noticed. He quickly realised that she hated the nickname 'sweetie' or at least had someone in the past who called her that. His eyes quickly went back to the demon sitting next to him though, and glared at her.

The demon looked back over at Dean and blinked, her eyes turning back to her 'meat suit's' usual ones. "Dean. To Hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me," he said with his trademark smirk.

She tilted her head at him and questioned him, "So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

Dean's smirk stayed in place as he said, "I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Skylar reframed from raising an eyebrow at him as the demon stared at him unimpressed. His face suddenly turned serious. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't," she said, not believing him for a second.

"No. I don't," he stated truthfully.

Skylar couldn't help but notice that the demon now looked a little worried. "Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying." The demon's eyes darted towards Sam, as he continued to glare at her, before she turned back to Dean. "But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..."

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to Hell myself," she threatened, but Skylar could tell it was an empty one. Sam moved as if to attack, but Dean halted his movements by putting a hand up.

Dean could also tell it was an empty threat as he said, "No, you won't."

"No?"

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers." He leaned back a little and continued his little speech, "Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

That comment made the demon furious, but she kept a calm facade. "I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." Dean leaned towards her, with his mouth ever so slightly opened as if an offer to, but she didn't move a muscle. He abruptly slapped the demon's cheek a couple times and Skylar had to stop herself from flinching again.

The demon still didn't move and looked a little scared, as Dean stated, "That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam. Skylar." They all rose from their seats and Skylar trailed behind Sam to the door, as Dean paused to put some money on the table. "For the pie." He followed after them and when they had exited the building and were out of earshot he looked like he, putting it bluntly, almost shat himself. "Holy crap, that was close." He glanced over at Skylar and saw her eyes widened in fear. "You okay, kid?"

"Demons. Actual... demons." She muttered before she shook herself out of it and rose a brow. "Their eyes are a lot less freaky on the show."

"Let me guess, those creepy contact things and some effects?" She nodded with a nervous smile and he chuckled.

_I think it's more the fact that I know that on the show it's just actors with contacts or effects... That... that was just pure... evil._

Sam was frowning as he said, "We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?"

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us. And Skylar here isn't exactly a hunter." He cocked an eyebrow at his brother as he stated the obvious.

Sam glanced at the teen and his frown only increased. "I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." He muttered as he noticed how Skylar was staring off into the distance, not concentrating on what they were saying, just off in her own thoughts.

"Not anymore, the smarter brother's back in town."

There was a small pause before Sam stated, "Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

Sam glanced back over at Skylar, seeing she was still out of it, and muttered loud enough that Dean could hear him, "Technically we've got two jobs."

Dean looked at him in confusion and he nodded his head over in Skylar's direction, which made him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Smart-ass." Skylar heard that and it made her come out of her daze.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sky?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

She blinked a couple times before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just blanked out for a second there." She gave him a smile but he didn't believe it was a genuine one for a second.

"You're taking the whole demon thing a lot better than other people would," Dean stated, wondering how she looked so calm.

She breathed out a quiet laugh. "Trust me, I am definitely freaking out on the inside... There's so much to take in." Sam sent his classic puppy dog eyes her way, but she didn't notice them as she was staring off into the distance.

"We'll go back to the motel after a quick stop at the library-" Dean looked exacerbated at the thought. -"and get some books to figure out whoever this Castiel guy is. While we do that you can have some time to get your head around... all this." He gave her a comforting smile, and she returned a small one before she looked back at the path in front of her.

After a moment, just before they reached the car, her eyes shut as she remembered something. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Dean asked, seeing that it wasn't something life-threatening, but more likely something that annoyed her.

"I..." She chuckled slightly. "I might've forgotten my glasses back in the other universe."

There was a pause before Dean said with a joking undertone, "You're only just realising everything's blurred?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, jackass. They're for reading or computer screens and stuff. I mean, technically, I should wear them all the time but I can see well enough without them." There was a pause before she added, "They make the bridge of my nose feel weird." They each raised a brow at her and she glanced over at them, suddenly feeling quite shy. "What? They do."

They simply shook their heads in amusement and entered the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, SevenRuby, for the Kudos! I really appreciate it. :D


End file.
